Destinos cruzados
by Akari29
Summary: Darien es el heredero de la fortuna familiar y gran doctor, Serena una prostituta por obligación. El destino los unió de una manera singular,los desatinos de la profesión de ella y de la posición social de él,podrán romper con el destino que los eligió?
1. Cap 1: Accidente Rescate Cena

_**ACOMPAÑAME A ESTAR SOLO **_

_Capítulo 1_ : Accidente. Rescate. Cena

Era una noche de abril.

La noche estaba nublada y soplaba un viento que anunciaba la tormenta.

Andrew le dijo a Darien que lo llevaría de vuelta a su casa. Darien se negó, pensó en la posibilidad de salir a caminar esa noche.

Se despidió de su amigo, luego de una cena agradable.

Darien acostumbraba a cenar con su amigo algunos días a la semana. Lita, la esposa de Andrew, los deleitaba y los acompañaba.

Darien sentía que su castigo, se alivianaba junto a la compañía de ellos.

Camino a casa, Darien observó en una oscura esquina a una muchacha.

No podía verla bien, sólo pudo apreciar su larga cabellera. Sin darle mayor importancia, siguió de largo.

A metros de haber cruzado la esquina, sintió el golpe seco. Como si algo se desplomara sobre el piso.

Volvió a ver y vio a la muchacha tirada sobre el piso.

Corrió a ella, tomó sus signos vitales y ella estaba bien, sólo se había desmayado.

Observó a duras penas el rostro de la chica. Se quedó impactado. "Es hermosa", pensó.

Y de pronto, el trueno que siguió al refusilo, lo sacó de ese pensamiento. La lluvia comenzó a caer incesante.

Darien miró hacia todos lados, quizás un taxi andaría por ahí cerca y podría llevarla al hospital. Pero nada, la calle estaba vacía.

La chica seguía sin reaccionar. Darien pensó que su departamento estaba a una cuadra.

Asique se dispuso a llevarla.

Con dificultad, aunque con una habilidad increíble, pudo poner la llave, abrir la puerta y dejar a la muchacha sobre el sillón del living.

Cuando la acostó sobre el mueble, su rostro quedó tan cerca al de ella que pudo sentir su respiración y el perfume que llevaba puesto. De nuevo quedó impactado. La vio suspirar.

Se alejó de ella de un golpe.

Fue hasta el botiquín a buscar el alcohol.

Cuando volvió, la chica había despertado. Buscaba su cartera con desesperación. "Dónde estoy?.." pensó confundida. La búsqueda de la cartera

-Quién eres tú maldito pervertido?!...Qué me hiciste??!!!..-Gritaba como loca.

-Espera…Yo no…-Instintivamente, se acercó a ella para calmarla..

-Alejate de mi o verás!!!---Gritaba sin cesar la chica, con el rostro desencajado del susto. Puso su espalda contra la pared y comenzó a caminar así, tanteando el territorio, hasta que llegó a una mesita y tomó lo primero que tocó para defenderse. – Déjame en paz!!!

-Por favor, no rompas ese retrato!....Yo no quiero hacerte nada, loca!!!...Te desmayaste en medio de la calle y yo sólo pensaba en ayudarte!..-Gritó el joven ya un tanto exasperado por los gritos y las acusaciones de la chica. – Además, piensas matarme con un portarretratos?

-Alejate de miiiii!!!!!!!!!!

-Deja de gritar, despertarás a los vecinos!!!...Ya te dije cómo eran las cosas, si ya estás mejor, ahí tienes la puerta!!!..-Replicó definitivamente molesto -Pero antes, dame ese retrato, por favor…- pidió casi suplicante.

La chica miró de reojo el portarretrato.

El joven aprovechó esa distracción para arrebatárselo.

-Jajajajaja- Rió irónicamente el muchacho.

-Dame mi cartera y me iré de aquí- explicó enfadada la chica. Darien la había tomado para darsela.

Cuando se acercó a ella .

-Hace cuánto que no comes?

-eh?...si eso a ti, que?...-Darien la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas y la trajo para sí..-Déjame!!!...Por favor, por favor!...Te daré lo que quieras pero no me hagas nada..!..-dijo la chica con la voz entrecortada. Y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si fuera a recibir un golpe. Darien la miró extrañado y presintió que quizás la golpeaban.

-Eh?..No pongas esa cara, no voy a golpearte…- La chica al oir esto, abrió los ojos rápidamente- Sólo quiero revisarte…Ah, no te dije..Soy médico, asique tranquilízate y dejarme revirsarte, sí?...- Le dijo el chico y otra vez su rostro estuvo tan cerca del de ella que esta vez pudo ver el celeste de sus ojos, lo delicado de su piel y su aroma.

Darien sacudió nuevamente su cabeza para aclararse las ideas.

-Estas anémica… Estás muy pálida, tienes la manos muy frías y a ver…apriétame la mano lo más fuerte que puedas…

-…- La joven parecía un cachorrito golpeado y no dejaba ni un centímetro de confianza.

-Vamos!..Con confianza..!- Darien replicó casi en tono autoritario.

-Es que… me siento un poco débil…y mi fuerza no es la de siempre…

-Ah, entonces, sí..es anemia…Con unas vitaminas, estarás bien…-

De pronto el ruido de las tripas, hizo que Darien sonriera y la chica se sonrojara a más no poder

Perdón…

Con unas vitaminas y un plato de tallarines, estarás bien…jajajaja..

-No es necesario, ya me voy…Ya se me hizo muy tarde y debo irme!!

-Vamos, sólo tomará unos minutos…Es por tu salud..- dijo serio el médico. El ruido volvió a sonar.- Acaso no tienes hambre??...Voy a prepararlo.

La casa sonaba solitaria. Ni un ruido más que el de Darien preparando de comer.

La chica observaba detenidamente todo. El piano cerca de la ventana, la tele y el estante lleno de libros. Volvió a observar el retrato que antes había tomado: parecía una familia, los padres y dos hijos.

-Bueno, aquí está el plato…Provecho.- Dijo el chico con una media sonrisa.

-Gra…Gracias- Respondió ella –Tú no…?- hizo ademán con la mano indicando el plato de tallarines

-Ah, no..gracias, ya cené…- El silencio se adueñó de ellos nuevamente.- Y bueno.. cómo te llamas?- preguntó él intrigado, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café, mirando de reojo a la chica.

-Ah…este…me llamo Desiré.- dijo dudosa??

-Ah, que nombre más exótico..

- No tanto…Y tú?..Cómo te llamas?

-Darien…Darien Shields…- Pasó un ángel volando y el silencio los inundó nuevamente.

La chica avergonzada, sólo miraba su plato y el chico, maravillado hacía malabares para observarla sin exponerse como un verdadero pervertido.

-Oye…- "Desiré" levantó la mirada para contemplarlo y al encontrar nuevamente esos ojos celestes, Darien quedó impactado y sin reacción- Oye..!...

-Qué pasa?- dijo sacudiendose la cabeza para despejarse.

-Estás todo mojado…Vas a resfriarte si no te cambias…- Darien se miró y no se había percatado de ese detalle. La muchacha había terminado de cenar.

-Ah!! Tienes razón…Dame un momento que voy a cambiarme…Puedes esperar en el sillón.

"Desiré" se levantó y se asentó en el sillón, mientras esperaba. De repente un profundo sueño la atacó. Comenzó a bostezar. Sus ojos querían cerrarse a toda costa y ella luchaba para mantenerlos abiertos. Pero no pudo, y el sueño la venció.

-Bueno..Ya es—Darien la vió dormida en el sillón. Una sensación de ternura lo invadió y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, se los tapó y luego volvió a dejárselos libres. (Era una manía que tenía cuando deseaba olvidarse de algo)

Recordó que estaba, muy apurada. Pero vio la ventana y la lluvia parecía no dar tregua.

Fue hasta su habitación, buscó una frazada y la colocó sobre la chica. Cerró las cortinas de la ventana que daba hacia la calle, para que la luz no la espantara.

Volvió a mirarla. Se sonrió y se dispuso a descansar él también.

"_Por qué?_..—se dijo para sí Darien- _"No debería ser tan confiazudo con una extraña…Aunque, es muy linda y no se ve peligrosa, aunque intenta matarme con un portarretrato…jajaja…quizá mañana…"_

* * *

Acaso, todo es tan sencillo como parece?..No dejes de venir conmigo a averiguarlo!! Dejen Reviewsssss!!!!!! Me encantaría saber que les parece!

Brisalunar


	2. Cap 2: Cuidado Nota Hasta siempre

_**Capítulo 2: Cuidado. Nota. Hasta siempre.**_

La chica se había marchado silenciosa y raudamente. Darien evidenció eso al darse cuenta de que había olvidado su cartera.

La noche había resultado agitada después de todo. Y él había quedado profundamente dormido.

Darien se sonreía al recordar lo sucedido. Y se sorprendió a si mismo por esa actitud.

"_El hospital está que estalla de gente y yo…pensando en estas cosas…"_ .Trató de volver a su habitual pertinencia.

Luego del arduo día de trabajo, Darien volvió a su casa. Estaba un poco mareado, no se había sentido bien en todo el día.

Entró y la soledad lo golpeó. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Hasta que al fin, prendió las luces y ahí vio de nuevo esa cartera azul.

Comenzó a toser, pero todavía tenía trabajo qué hacer. _"Termino esto y me voy a la cama a descansar_", pensó.

La noche seguía su curso normal, salvo por la tos y el sudor que asolaba la frente de Darien. Pero el trabajo no terminaba todavía, y Darien no se daba por vencido.

El estrepitoso ruido del timbre lo desconcentró. En realidad, le molestó la insistencia de quien tocaba el timbre. Darien un poco molesto y mareado, se paró y se dirigió a la puerta.

-ya voyyyy!- dijo un poco molesto.

Cuando abrió ahí estaba ella, la muchacha de anoche y Darien volvió a verla hermosa.

-Hola!.... dijo ella

- Ho..Hola!..

-Bueno… Yo sólo pasaba por mi cartera, es que ayer la olvidé…

- Ah, si, si…perdona..Pasa- Darien se corrió del marco de la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Ella pasó y él comenzó a caminar por detrás. –Esperame un segundo, ahí voy por ella.- Le dijo el chico a "Desiré".

Darien salió en búsqueda del accesorio. Pero comenzó a sentir un fuerte mareo que no lo dejaba continuar, se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Qué te pasa?...- "Desiré" fue tras él.- Te sientes mal?

-Es sólo un pequeño mareo…- Intentó reponerse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Además, la chica lo tomó de los hombros y lo sentó nuevamente en el sillón. – Estás sudando…Acaso tienes fiebre?

- Bueno, tengo un poco de calor…- La chica acercó su rostro al de Darien, Darien sintió que un fuego le salía de la cara…Ella estaba tan cerca, y su aroma, ese perfume…La chica lo besó en la frente. – ah?..- Darien no supo que decir ni qué hacer.

- Estás hirviendo en fiebre!!!- exclamó la chica un poco asustada.

- No, no es para tanto…

- Ah, sí..Sí, lo es…Quédate aquí, voy por un poco de hielo y agua…Tienes hielo, verdad?..

- Sí, en la heladera, pero..pero no hace falta, estoy bien…Sólo un poco mareado.-Darien, sintió que su habitación giraba. Se tomó la cabeza. Se tapó los ojos con un mano y luego se la retiró. Decidió recostarse en el sillón.

La chica se sentó a su lado, sacó de su saco un pañuelo negro, lo remojó en el agua fresca.

-Está frío, te hará bien…-Decía la chica, mientras llevaba el paño hacia la frente de Darien. Este la detuvo por la muñeca y le dijo: - No hace falta…- Vio los orbes celestes de la muchacha y la sonrisa tranquila. Sintió un calor distinto del de la fiebre. Una sensación de paz lo inundaba. Soltó la mano de la muchacha y dejó que lo atendiera.

-Vamos, te debo un favor, no?

- Esta bien…-

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Pero era un silencio calmo.

Darien notó que la chica miraba a cada instante el reloj.

-Puedes irte si quieres, ya es tarde y tu familia debe estar preocupada…- La chica sonrió ante la inocencia y la preocupación.

- No…Me quedaré aquí contigo, hasta que baje la fiebre.- "Desiré" le regaló una nueva sonrisa.

- Mu..Muchas gracias...- Él la miraba encantado.

Y Darien sintió que todo había cambiado. Que su corazón latía a fuerza, que temblaba al verla fijo a los ojos. Sintió que no podía dejar de verla_."Es hermosa, es hermosa y está atendiendome…", _pensó para sí nuestro joven.

La chica se movió para refrescar el paño. Darien, mientras la contemplaba, se dio cuenta de que una marca le surcaba una pequeña parte del cuello. Esa marca lo desanimó. _"Tonto Darien y qué pensabas?..Es tan hermosa, seguro que tiene un novio…Esa marquita en el cuello, debe ser algún beso"_

Qué pasa? – le preguntó "Desiré"- Tengo algo en la cara?- le dijo chistosa.

Ah..bueno…pues…- Refunfuñó un poco. No podía si quiera admitir que ella tuviera alguien a su lado. Se sentía un tonto, era una desconocida pero sentía celos de aquel que la poseyera.

Eh?

Deberías decirle a tu novio que no te deje esas marcas en el cuello, quizá tus padres se enojarán contigo si las ven..-Le reprochó algo molesto a la muchacha que ahora miraba el suelo, sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada. – Perdona…- Dijo automáticamente Darien, dándose cuenta que se había metido en territorio que no le correspondía. – Es que no me siento bien, y eso me pone algo molesto.

No te preocupes, igual no tengo novio… Creo Quizá debería dejarte descansar…Además, ya es algo tarde…- Respondió ella algo apenada. Estaba poniéndose de pie dispuesta a partir, cuando Darien reaccionando le detuvo desde la muñeca.

N—No pienses que estoy loco…- le dijo casi susurrando- Pero---podrías quedarte un momento más?...Es que hace mucho que no estoy enfermo y…

Está bien, me quedaré hasta que te baje la fiebre te parece?- "Desiré" sonrió nuevamente y Darien sintió que el mundo podría estallar, pero él moriría con una de las visiones más hermosas que hubiera visto: el rostro de "Desiré" acunando una sonrisa.

"_Después de este instante…Siento…Yo te he visto antes, quizá te soñé",_ pensó Darien, mientras, silenciosamente le tomó la mano a la muchacha, que no oponía resistencia.

Y se la llevó al pecho.

Cerró los ojos tranquilo. Al momento se sentía mejor y sintió que el Morfeo* lo acurrucaba en sus brazos.

* * *

Cuando Darien se durmió, la chica notó que la fiebre había bajado. Y el maldito reloj la apuraba sin descanso. Pero algo en ella le pedía que no lo dejara solo, sentía una agradable sensación de paz mientras estaba con Darien. Pero de un sacudón, alejó de su mente todas esas ideas.

No quería dejarlo solo. Asique buscó en la casa algún número de teléfono, donde llamar para que algún familiar viniera a cuidarlo un momento.

No encontró anda en la casa._"Cómo es posible que no tenga el número de la casa de sus padres?"_ Pensó "Desiré" mientras de reojo miraba la fotografia que antes había usado como arma y a la vez no dejaba su búsqueda. Hasta que vio el celular en la mesa llena de papeles.

"_Es para el bien",_ se dijo para convencerse. Y tomó el celular. Vio las llamadas recientes y todas indicaban que eran del hospital o un tal Andrew.

Llamó al segundo.

-Darien!!!..Amigo, acaso no me vas a dejar reproducirme en paz con mi esposa!!?...-Decía el muchacho en tono burlón.

-Perdona…Es que…

-Hey! Quién eres tú?...- Preguntó el amigo preocupado.

- Soy una amiga de Darien…

- Ahhh…mira que picarón este Darien!!! Y no me ha dicho nadaaaaaa…- seguía el tono burlón.

- No, no…lo que pasa es necesito que vengas a cuidar de Darien un momento, es que creo que se agarró una gripe y tiene fiebre y yo ya debo irme a trabajar. – respondió la chica con un poco de vergüenza.

- Ok!..Dame unos 10 minutos y estoy allí.

- De acuerdo, pero ya debo irme, dejo la puerta sin llave…Así pasas sin problemas..Nos vemos!..Un gusto, adios..- dijo muy bajito la chica, pues no quería despertar a Darien.

Colgó la llamada. Tomó su cartera.

Sacó de ella papel y una lapicera.

Se acercó sigilosamente a Darien. Pensó que se veía tan tranquilo y apuesto así dormido. Lo contempló en silencio. Un sentimiento extraño hizo que se acerca a su rostro y lo besara en la mejilla. Sintió en ese instante una calidez que nunca había sentido. _"Hasta siempre, príncipe…Fuiste muy amable conmigo Darien_", sonrió.

Se acercó a la puerta, giró la cabeza para verlo por última vez, algo la entristecía de despedir a ese extraño, pero debía hacerlo.

Finalmente, arrimó la puerta lo más que pudo y se fue.

* * *

El sol le acarició la cara muy temprano a Darien. Definitivamente, se sentía mejor.

Se levantó sobresaltado al recordar la última escena con "Desiré". Y allí vio la nota.

"_Perdoname por no haberme quedado más tiempo. Espero que te mejores pronto. Y no andes mojándote por ahí, si?. Hasta siempre. Desiré =)"._

El ánimo se le venció un poco. _"Hasta siempre",_ como si se despidiera. Como si no nunca más atravesaría la puerta. A Darien le entristeció la idea. Pero la voz de su amigo lo sacó de su juicio.

-Ahhh ya veo que estás mejor…Disculpa, me quedé dormido…

- Andrew, qué haces aquí?..Te peleaste con Lita?

- No, no…TU amiguita, me llamó para que te cuidara- Darien se sonrojó.- Oye, por qué no nos la presentas?

- Es que…bueno.. no sé ni quién es para ser sinceros…jajajaja

-Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste…

- Qué?

-…

-Darien Endimión Shields hablando con desconocidos?...O peor aún, dejandolos entrar a su casa y que tomen su celular?..Esto es broma!!! Jajajaaja…Debe ser hermosa…

- Oyeee!!!- El almohadazo estampó directo en la cara de Andrew.

Darien se percató de ese detalle entonces. Sonrió. Miró nuevamente la nota. Se dio cuenta que no sabía quién era, ni dónde vivía, ni en dónde buscarla. Se sintió frustrado.

Así corrieron algunos días más. Y algunas noches.

Y la escena se repetía: Darien esperando en la esquina donde la había visto. Darien volviendo a su casa en la cerrasón de la noche. Darien entrando en la soledad de su departamento.

Pero un día…Un día, el timbre sonó nuevamente.


	3. Cap 3: Miedos Lágrimas Una certeza

_**Capítulo 3. Miedo. Lágrimas. Una certeza.**_

Pero un día, el timbre sonó nuevamente.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada.

Cuando abrió la puerta allí la vio. Pequeña como una estrella fugaz, quebrada como un cristal que cayó al piso.

Estaba toda lastimada, los magullones de los golpes le decoraban nefastamente la cara. De todos sus orificios supuraba sangre. Y la ropa toda desgarrada.

La chica se dejó caer en el suelo bajo el marco de la puerta de Darien, llorando en secreto. Darien se puso a su altura para abrazarla.

- Quién demonios te hizo esto?- Sintió cómo el cuerpo de la muchacha temblaba y cómo una parte de ella parecía querer alejarse de su abrazo.- No tengas miedo, no voy a lastimarte.- Susurró Darien, mientras intentaba levantar a la chica en brazos, como aquella primera noche. El llanto de la chica se sintió más fuerte y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Darien.

En silencio, Darien la acostó en su cama. Y más aún en silencio, buscó el botiquín y se preparó a curarla. Lo hacía todo casi inertemente, sin detenerse a preguntar. La urgencia de ayudarla era mayor.

La desesperación de ayudarla lo ahogaba, lo confundía.

-Estás muy herida…deberíamos ir al hospital- Rompió él la pausa.

- No, no, al hospital, no, por favor

- Por qué no?...Esto no está bien…Quién te hizo esto??...

- …- La chica sollozaba sin dar mayor respuesta. Darien comenzaba a molestarse. No molestarse por la falta de respuesta, sino de indignación, _"quién puede odiarla tanto, quién podría despreciarla para hacerle esto?", _pensó él.

- Tú no puedes curarme?

- Sí, sí puedo, pero…Hay que ir a la policía…

- No…

- Es lo mejor…Voy a llamar a la policía en cuanto termine de curarte…

- No, por favor!!!...- La chica volvió a quejarse. Darien pensó que le estaba doliendo la curación.

-Sí, perdón, es que…te va a arder un poco…

- No, es eso…No quiero que llames a la policía.

-Sólo con una condición…- Ella asintió- Esto no es un asalto, tienes todas tu cosas por lo que veo, quién te hizo esto??-

-…- Darien comenzaba a ofuscarse

- Por favor, Desiré!!- Dijo casi al borde del grito.

- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, POR FAVOR!!!..YA NO…- respondió ella entre lágrimas, Darien parecía no entender- Me llamo Serena, Serena…

- Serena…-dijo él casi susurrando- cálmate, Serena- repitió mientras pasaba la mano por su frente.- Quítate el saco, por favor, debo revisarte…

Ella siguió las órdenes de Darien.

La desnudez del cuerpo de Serena lo sorprendió. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso y armónico, pero con evidentes golpes y sangraba. La sangre rodaba por la parte posterior de sus rodillas. Darien se quedó sin habla. Las manos le temblaban y temía aún hacer mayor el dolor de la muchacha ante su inseguridad. Darien estaba confundido.

Soy una prostituta Darien!!...Una sucia mujerzuela…- Lloraba de nuevo y

Darien sentía que su corazón se le encogía de tristeza a la par del de Serena. Estaba sorprendido, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad. -Unos tipejos me hicieron esto…Yo indiqué que sería de a uno a la vez, pero cuando me llevaron a la habitación, todos entraron y empezaron a golpearme y me ultrajaron, me violaron y me golpearon y luego me tiraron en la calle como a un perro…Peor que a un perro, a un perro no le hacen esto!!!- Lloraba sin descanso, sin consuelo. Darien intentaba arroparla con su cuerpo para tranquilizarla.

-Todo va a estar bien...Ahora estás conmigo y yo…- ella no lo dejó terminar. Se aferró a su abrazo con tanto fuerza que Darien sintió cómo las lagrimas de Serena humedecían su remera.

Se quedaron así un instante.

El joven pareció sentir de nuevo aquella lejana sensación, la que alguna vez había sentido en otro tiempo, con otro cuerpo y con otro Darien. Esa calidez de nuevo, hacía que el corazón le latiera, que se enterneciera ante el abrazo, que quisiera protegerla aunque terminara mal. Nuevamente, el tiempo se detuvo. Y otra vez, esa calidez olvidada.

Darien con paciencia, intentaba explicarle que debía revisarla si había sido ultrajada. Que debía medicarla. Pero ella parecía no escuchar nada, seguía absorta en su dolor y continuaba apretada contra Darien. Hasta que lo escuchó.

La hizo acostarse en la cama. Se dio cuenta que había sido violada brutalmente por varias personas, vio las manchas de semen sobre su cuerpo, sintió tanta pena, tan bronca, sintió que sería capaz de matar a quienes habían osado lastimarla de esa forma.

Él revisaba cuidadosamente pero los sollozos de dolor de la muchacha hicieron que un nudo en la garganta de Darien obligara a que se secara una lágrima furtiva, sin que Serena pudiera advertirlo.

Ya vengo, Serena, debo ir hasta la farmacia a comprar unas cosas…

No!..por favor, no me dejes sola…-Le suplicó.

Es que debo darte unas pastillas porque es posible ante esta situación, que contraigas enfermedades de transmisión sexual y quiero empezar el tratamiento ya mismo, además, claro, corres el riesgo de quedar embarazada…Además, necesito unos desinfectantes y más gasas para curarte…

Gracias…- la chica se sintió avergonzada- estas haciendo todo esto por mí….Sólo te he traído problemas…-Lo miraba con agradecimiento, mientras intentaba reincorporarse - Yo iré a la farmacia mañana…Ya debo irme…

Estás loca?...Tú no te vas a ir de aquí, hasta que te haya curado totalmente y te haya dado todos las medicinas… - dijo dando a entender irse no era una opción.

Pero, debo reunir el dinero, sino me matará!

Te puedes morir lo mismo si no te cuidas!! - dijo molesto y autoritario. Ella se sentó nuevamente en la cama.- No te hagas problema por el dinero, yo te daré lo que necesites…

Darien, no.

Darien, si…- dijo serio - No te hagas problema...Ahora tengo que ir a una farmacia de turno…No tengas miedo. Cerraré la puerta con llave. Sólo yo me la llevo, lo ves?..-Mostrándole que las tomaba.- Serán unos minutos.- Ella asintió.

Tras unos minutos, Darien regresó y siguió intentando sanar cada una de sus heridas.

Darien sentía cómo la impotencia lo recorría ante cada golpe, pero parecía no entender. La sorpresa de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, le impedía hacer esa conexión. La verdad, es que si quería una excusa para alejarse de ella, no podía encontrarla, bajo ninguna forma. Ni aún sabiendo lo que Serena había confesado hace momentos.

Le dio un calmante para tranquilizarla un poco y que pudiera descansar hasta retomar un poco de fuerzas.

La vio quedarse dormida, con lágrimas en los ojos_…"Yo me encargaré de cuidarte ahora, no dejaré que nadie más te haga daño, princesa"_- se decía, mientras con la yema de los dedos la acariciaba casi imperceptiblemente. _"A pesar de que dijiste hasta siempre, haz vuelto…y tengo una certeza…Ahora yo…no soy capaz de dejarte ir"_, reflexionó el chico mientras la arropaba.

* * *

Bueno, el 3º cap ya llegó! Espero que les guste y desde ya espero sus críticas constructivas no? Jajajaja…No dejen de opinar!

Brisalunar


	4. Cap: Pensamientos Dudas Otro encuentro

_**Capítulo 4: Pensamientos. Dudas. Otro encuentro.**_

La noche estaba pasando ya un poco más calmada, aunque Serena ahora dormía, tenía un sueño intranquilo y no dejaba de sollozar. Darien, estaba despierto a su lado, pendiente de todo.

**DPOV**

_Es tan hermosa, dios mío, tan hermosa…Maldito que te tocó…Maldito sea!!!...de Sólo pensar las barbaridades que tuviste que pasar…Demonios!!…Eres tan pequeña._

_------------ Flashback-------------------_

-Alejate de mi o verás!!!---Gritaba sin cesar la chica, con el rostro desencajado del susto. Puso su espalda contra la pared y comenzó a caminar así, tanteando el territorio, hasta que llegó a una mesita y tomó lo primero que tocó para defenderse. – Déjame en paz!!!

-Por favor, no rompas ese retrato!....Yo no quiero hacerte nada, loca!!!...Te desmayaste en medio de la calle y yo sólo pensaba en ayudarte!..-Gritó el joven ya un tanto exasperado por los gritos y las acusaciones de la chica. – Además, piensas matarme con un portarretratos?

--------------------- Fin de Flashback------------

_Jajajaja…Cuando entraste a esta casa fue a desmayada y luego a los gritos…Parece que "accidentalmente" siempre debemos encontrarnos._

_Cuando te ví la primera noche, pensé que estarías esperando a tu novio o a unas amigas para salir…Yo qué sé…_

_Uhmmm…_

_Te vendes al mejor postor, o peor aún, al postor que esté y punto. Por qué lo haces?...Por qué lo haces?_

_Ahora que sé la verdad no soporto la idea de que cruces la puerta para acabar en el colchón de vaya a saber quién._

------------- flashback-----------------

Qué pasa? – le preguntó "Desiré"- Tengo algo en la cara?- le dijo chistosa.

Ah..bueno…pues…- Refunfuñó un poco. No podía si quiera admitir que ella tuviera alguien a su lado. Se sentía un tonto, era una desconocida pero sentía celos de aquel que la poseyera.

Eh?

Deberías decirle a tu novio que no te deje esas marcas en el cuello, quizá tus padres se enojarán contigo si las ven..-Le reprochó algo molesto a la muchacha que ahora miraba el suelo, sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada. – Perdona…- Dijo automáticamente Darien, dándose cuenta que se había metido en territorio que no le correspondía. – Es que no me siento bien, y eso me pone algo molesto.

No te preocupes, igual no tengo novio…

-----------fin de flashback-----------

_Claro, no tenías novio…Perdón por ser tan imprudente, perdona si te dije algo que te molestara._

_Pero por qué me pasa esto?...Quién eres tú para mí?...Quién soy yo para ti? …Porque sentía la necesidad de buscarte?...Porque pienso que si no vuelves…Yo…_

_Tengo miedo de engañarme otra vez…Otra vez._

_Por Dios, eres hermosa, te lo han dicho ya?_

_Hay algo en tu mirada, que parece que me hablara. Y que me hechizara y no me dejara irme de tu lado… Tengo miedo de engañarme otra vez, sufrir otra vez…_

_Pero aquí estás sobre mi cama y estás tan indefensa._

_Ya me tienes preso, princesa… Y qué voy a hacer?..._

_Tenerte cerca es complicado para mí y no hacerlo, también…_

_Todo es tan repentino, todo es tan complicado…Quién eres tú después de todo?...Una extraña en busca de auxilio…Acaso estás enamorada de alguien?...Acaso estarías dispuesta a que yo…._

_Ay, Dios!!! Darien tú y tu malditas películas mentales…_

Serena comienza a despertar y observa que Darien estaba mirándola despierto.

Se miraron sin decir nada.

Te sientes mejor?

Me duele todo, la verdad…- dijo apenada.

Es normal…Aquí tienes unos analgésicos, harán que el dolor vaya desapareciendo, aunque tienes que hacer un tratamiento…

Si, doctor…. – Ella sonrió y Darien también. Serena parecía estar de buen humor. – Bueno, ya debo irme…- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, bastante adolorida, envuelta entre las sábanas de la cama.

No vas a desayunar?...- La chica negó con la cabeza- Deja que te lleve a casa…-

Es que no voy a casa, debo pasar a reportarme con el regente.

…- El silencio de Darien resultó de desaprobación, pero acaso podría decirle algo?

Serena se encaminó hacia la puerta, tomó su cartera y su saco destrozado.

Puedes venir hoy?...- Dijo Darien sin mirarla.

Darien, no puedo…Tengo que hacer muchas cosas…

No hablo de que vengas en la tarde…- continuó serio nuestro muchacho.

Ah, eso…- La mirada de Serena pareció nublarse, quizás las cosas no resultaban ser tan agradables, quizá tanta amabilidad al fin al cabo, le resultaría costoso.

De acuerdo- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Ah! Espera…Toma…- El chico le dio una bolsita blanca – Son los remedios que te había dicho, debes tomar uno cada ocho horas. De acuerdo?

Darien se quedó ensimismado. Y no había notado la expresión de la chica y era probable que ella tampoco hubiera sido capaz de interpretar su intención.

**SPOV**

_Qué tonta eres, Serena…Todos los hombres piensan en la misma cosa…Sí, incluso Darien. Estaba casi segura de que era distinto… _

-------------- Flashback-------------------

-Hace cuánto que no comes?

-eh?...si eso a ti, que?...-Darien la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas y la trajo para sí..-Déjame!!!...Por favor, por favor!...Te daré lo que quieras pero no me hagas nada..!..-dijo la chica con la voz entrecortada. Y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si fuera a recibir un golpe. Darien la miró extrañado y presintió que quizás la golpeaban.

-Eh?..No pongas esa cara, no voy a golpearte…- La chica al oir esto, abrió los ojos rápidamente- Sólo quiero revisarte…Ah, no te dije..Soy médico, asique tranquilízate y dejarme revisarte, sí?...

--------------- Fin Flashback-------------

------------- Flashback-------------- _**(N. A. Es que son varios recuerdos que Serena rememora ^^)**_

Ah, entonces, sí..es anemia…Con unas vitaminas, estarás bien…-

De pronto el ruido de las tripas, hizo que Darien sonriera y la chica se sonrojara a más no poder

Perdón…

Con unas vitaminas y un plato de tallarines, estarás bien…jajajaja..

-No es necesario, ya me voy…Ya se me hizo muy tarde y debo irme!!

-Vamos, sólo tomará unos minutos…Es por tu salud..- dijo serio el médico. El ruido volvió a sonar.- Acaso no tienes hambre??...Voy a prepararlo.

-------------------- Fin Flashback------------------------

_Tonta Serena, ilusa Serena…Por un momento creí que las cosas tomarían otro rumbo…_

_Encima es tan lindo, un poco serio, pero lindo…ay, no, qué mal!_

_Por qué me siento así?...Por qué me llega a desilusionar la idea?..Si resultaba obvio, por Dios Serena, que tonta eres..ayyyyyyyy!_

_Por qué me hubiese gustado que Darien rompiera la regla?..._

_Por qué desde aquel todos mis pensamientos...Ayyyyyyy! en qué estoy pensando?_

_Quién te crees que eres tú para él?...Más ahora que sabe lo que haces…Aunque no creo que no lo supiera, si es tan obvio…Nota mental: deja las ilusiones para las novelas y los cuentos…_

_Entiendo, después de todo…Debí suponer que tanta amabilidad tenía el mismo final que todo…Y después de todo, tampoco tengo dinero suficiente con qué pagarle y no puedo ser tan desagradecida…A pesar del interés final, Darien optó por ayudarme._

_Sí, volveré, le pagaré y esto habrá terminado…Sólo espero que no sea un loco psicótico!_

------------ Flashback---------------

- Quién demonios te hizo esto?- Sintió cómo el cuerpo de la muchacha temblaba y cómo una parte de ella parecía querer alejarse de su abrazo.- No tengas miedo, no voy a lastimarte.- Susurró Darien, mientras intentaba levantar a la chica en brazos, como aquella primera noche. El llanto de la chica se sintió más fuerte y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Darien

----------------- Fin Flashback-----------------

_Mmmm…Pensándolo bien, no creo que sea un loco psicótico…_

_Pero al fin y al cabo, quiere lo de los demás… Y esta noche se lo daré y ya habrá nada más entre nosotros…_

_Nosotros?...Serena, no hay un "nosotros"…_

_Eres una ramera que debes pagar, esta noche. Sólo eres una más._

Finalmente, Serena arribó a donde quedaba con el regente después de hacer su ronda por la noche. Al verla toda golpeada, éste le dijo:

-Niña! Qué te han hecho??...- El tipo parecía preocupado, era más de la hora convenida y ella no llegaba. Y el regente la apreciaba pero la contradicción lo inundaba.

- Perdón es que…unos tipos…- al recordar el horrible hecho sus comenzaron a nublarse.

- No, no me des explicaciones…Vamos donde el "**Señor**" para que te vea…Él puede curarte, es médico…

-No, no por favor Seiya…No quiero ir con él…Además, ya me curaron.

- No me digas que fuiste al hospital!!...Sabes que me duele decirte esto, pero no pue…- Ella de sopetón lo interrumpió, mientras el recuerdo de Darien curándole las heridas se le cruzaba por la mente.

-No fui al hospital…Un médico me encontró en la calle y me dio los primeros auxilios…

- Ah…Menos mal, gracias a Dios!...Sabes?..Estaba muy preocupado por ti, no contestabas mi llamadas!

- Perdón, llevo el celular en vibrador…

-Bueno, pero ya estás aquí…Vamos a descansar.

El día terminaba para Serena, en tanto que comenzaba para Darien.

La noche les traería un nuevo encuentro, nuevas certezas, algún momento de esperanza, quizá un breve destello de felicidad.

* * *

Bueno, bueno!!! Acá llegó el 4º capítulo!!!

Quién es el "Señor"?...Cuál es nudo que atará la vida de Seiya, Darien y Serena?...

Bueno, todo poco a poco se irá develando!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y no dejen de comentar, es muy importante para mi saber qué les parece!

Brisalunar


	5. Seiya Deuda El Señor

_**Capítulo 5: Seiya. Deuda. El Señor.**_

Seiya abría despacio la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que un rayo de luz se colara dando directamente a los ojos de Serena.

Dormía tan plácidamente hasta que el rayo le iluminó.

Seiya se acercó a su lado y trató de verle las heridas. Preocupado le dijo:

-Quizá sea bueno llevarte donde el Señor….Estás bastante golpeada…Quizá así no tengas que salir esta noche…

-Esta noche debo salir como sea, Seiya…Necesito el dinero…Además, tengo un asunto que resolver.

-No creo que sea lo mejor…Bueno, igualmente hoy tienes reunión con el Señor.

-Demonios! – se quejó sin descuido.

-Shhhhh…Podría escucharte, está por aquí…Serena…Lamento decirte esto, pero…pudiste hacer algo de dinero..? – Dijo avergonzado.

-Eh…Seiya…-sonó su celular. Era la alarma que había programado para tomar las medicinas que Darien le había recetado. Tomó la bolsita blanca, la abrió y vio entre la tira de pastillas unos billetes doblados a la mitad. Sacó el dinero. Contó cuatrocientos dólares. _"Cuatrocientos dólares?! Por Dios, esto es demasiado dinero…", _pensó ella.- Bueno, aquí tienes el dinero de la noche- Le entregó doscientos dólares- Y un recuerdo la abrazó.

----------------Flashback---------------

Te puedes morir lo mismo si no te cuidas!! - dijo molesto y autoritario. Ella se sentó nuevamente en la cama.- No te hagas problema por el dinero, yo te daré lo que necesites…

---------------Fin Flashback----------------

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, no te olvides de la reunión, si?... A las siete de la tarde.

-Ah…Bueno, nos vemos ahí, voy a ver a mi papá a la clínica un momento, si?

-Serena, sabes que no puedes…Hoy no te toca!!!

- Por favor—lo miró con ojos de niña ilusionada, y él, como siempre, no pudo resistirse.

-Por qué me haces esto?...Sabes que no puedo negarme…Está bien…Pero no te tardes!- Ella le agradeció con un abrazo y un beso a Seiya que lo dejó en estado catatónico.

Serena, salió tras la puerta hacia el hospital.

Para Serena, Seiya se había convertido en su ángel guardián y no podía entender cómo una persona tan dulce, tan amable había terminado en un lugar de esos, regenteando a las muchachas, pero sobre todo, a ella. Ella era la gallina de los huevos de oro para el Señor y había asignado su cuidado, el mayor de los cuidados, a Seiya.

Serena desconocía por qué Seiya estaría ahí, nunca se lo había preguntado, pero ella lo agradecía.

Seiya sabía exactamente por qué Serena estaba allí, sabía que estaba pagando…Le dolía en alma que una niña como Serena, con su luz, su alegría estuviera bajo esas condiciones, por eso la admiraba. Conocía los sacrificios de Serena, y hubiese dado la vida por evitarle ese mundo. Sí, Seiya la amaba y fantaseaba con la idea de salvarla, de rescatarla de las garras del Señor, pero se engañaba si pensaba que eso era posible para él.

Seiya debía pagar también, de modos menos crueles que Serena, pero pagar al fin.

Seiya había solicitado la ayuda del Señor y sabía lo que eso implicaba. Pero no se arrepentía, o tal vez sí, hoy sí.

Tanto amor había desaparecido en el aire.

Seiya había quedado en deuda con el Señor por corresponder a un amor clandestino.

Ella era una muchacha de clase alta, de buena familia y él era hijo de uno de los guardaespaldas de la familia del novio de la muchacha.

Un día, mientras esperaba a su papá salir del trabajo la vio llegar a la gran mansión de su novio. Seiya recordaba ese día con una gran sonrisa, aunque llena de tristeza en su corazón.

Ella había descendido del auto importado y lo habría saludado como al resto de los empleados que allí se encontraban. Seiya vio sus ojos celestes y supo que caería en la trampa de Eros sin mayor remedio.

Comenzó a frecuentar la casa del novio de la muchacha, pese a las reiteradas advertencias de su padre.

-Ella es la novia del hijo del jefe, acaso quieres hacerme echar del trabajo?...Vas a hacer que nos quedemos en la calle! – Le decía el padre – Ella no es para ti, y nunca lo será…Es de otro mundo.

Ella se llamaba Laura y su sonrisa con sus blancos y perfectos dientes iluminaban el día de quien pudiera presenciarla.

Un día, Seiya logró acercarse a ella mientras descansaba en una hamaca cerca de la piscina.

-Disculpe, señorita…- dijo temeroso.

-Seiya! – Respondió ella. Y el chico se sorprendió: ella lo reconocía, ella sabía su nombre, eso significaba que, a pesar de todo, él existía mínimamente en su mundo.

- Acércate –dijo con frescura. Y eso fue suficiente para que a diario tuvieran una charla amena.

Seiya mentía insistentemente. Hablaba como si fuera un multimillonario y pretendía llevar una vida acorde para que ella no lo dejara. A cualquier costo, conseguía dinero para darse lujos que en su vida había imaginado. Y fue suficiente para días posteriores concretaran un ardiente amor, lejos del alcance del novio de la muchacha y lejos de las advertencias del padre de Seiya.

Todo resultó perfecto hasta que un día…

El novio de la muchacha los encontró mientras hacían en el amor. El novio de la muchacha perdió la cordura por lo que estaba viendo.

-Laura!!!...De qué demonios se trata todo esto?!...Vete de aquí para siempre!!

- No hace falta que me lo digas, yo me voy de aquí, idiota…

--Por qué lo hiciste?...Quién rayos es este?- decía el novio herido, mientras señalaba a Seiya.

- Es mi amante…Vete al diablo, quién te crees que eres?....Al diablo contigo y con tu fortuna!...- Decía mientras se terminaba de arreglar mientras cruzaba el portal de la habitación.

A los pocos días, el padre de Seiya recibió el telegrama de despido: la familia estaba en bancarrota y también su corazón; Laura lo había abandonado, destino se había cumplido de la peor forma: ella le había dicho que lo olvidara, que había sido una linda aventura, pero que ella nunca podría estar con una persona de su "categoría"…"Categoría", había usado esa palabra y el final se había escrito.

Ante todo esto, la ruina de la familia, el final de su amor, recurrió al Señor. El Señor era el padre del novio de Laura.

Le suplicó para que reincorporara a su papá. El Señor se negó. A cambio le ofreció que él mismo trabajara a su orden. Seiya aceptó por su familia.

Desde entonces, regenteaba el prostíbulo más importante del Señor. Y sobretodo, se encargaba del cuidado de Serena.

* * *

Mientras tanto, camino al hospital, Serena sentía una contradicción: la compañía de Darien le inspiraba tanta confianza. Recordó cuando su mente, ante la situación que había pasado, pensó en él para que la ayudara. Y a su vez, la cita de esa noche…Esa cita que acabaría con su confianza, que la despertaría del sueño, esa cita que haría que toda la esperanza se disipara.

Pero estaba decidida, debía afrontarlo. Y devolverle los doscientos dólares que le restaban.

La tarde y la visita al hospital habían acabado. Serena, había encontrado mejor a su papá. Si bien él era la causa de que Serena estuviera enredada en ese horrible agujero en el que estaba, Serena no se fijaba ni guardaba rencor, él era su papá y lo amaba, a pesar de todo y haría lo que fuera por él.

Llegó a donde habitaba, justo para la reunión. El Señor la esperaba y ella ya sabía lo que le esperaba. El sólo pensar en ese hombre le repugnaba.

Entró a una habitación iluminada, que daba a una avenida en un séptimo piso. Estaban solos como siempre.

Serena, mi dulce Serena…cómo has estado?- dijo el hombre mientras miraba por la ventana, sin voltearse, sabiendo que sería ella.

Tuve algunos problemas estos días, mi Señor…- dijo tratando de alivianar lo más posible la situación, fingiendo como lo hacía siempre, para que el Señor no se diera cuenta del odio que el le producía.

Ante la declaración de la muchacha, él se dio vuelta a mirarla, vio los moretones que tenía en su rostro y que ella había intentando, y con cierto éxito, maquillar.

Se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro y ella intentó sonreír como él le había enseñado, aunque por dentro el asco le corroía el cuerpo.

Él la besó.

-Quién te hizo esto?...- le dijo mientras le besaba el rostro.

- Unos muchachos, mi Señor…- él le obligaba a tratarlo así, como un rey, como "su" señor.

-Lo bueno, es que aquí estás, debes cuidarte más, muñeca…-Los besos se hacían más candorosos. Y Serena fingía responder con la misma intensidad. Pero no lo hacía, lo fingía y de la mejor manera.

Sentía asco con cada beso, con cada caricia del Señor. Pero debía soportarlo con la mayor entereza posible.

Poco a poco, él la fue desvistiendo y ella fingía entregarse a él con placer.

El acto se hacía presente y se concretaba. Al terminar, Serena, intentaba cubrirse con las sábanas; a pesar de todo lo pasaba desde que estaba en la prostitución, todavía le daba pudor encontrarse desnuda antes los ojos de alguien más.

El hombre, se vestía. Su ropa era formal, elegante y evidentemente costosa.

El Señor era un hombre de alcurnia, y quizá por ello su nombre también resultaba impronunciable para algunos.

El Señor, era un médico destacado de la ciudad y debido al linaje de su familia formaba parte de la élite política que la gobernaba. Tendría aproximadamente unos 50 años.

El Señor hablaba con Serena en ocasiones y le contaba de su vida, aunque a Serena no le importara en lo más mínimo.

-Hoy estoy un poco apurado, sólo pasaba a verte…- Dijo el Señor, pero Serena no respondió.- Mira, te traje esto…-Y le señaló un saco muy bonito que estaba colgado cerca del armario

-Gracias, mi Señor, es usted muy amable…-Respondió ella casi sin mirar el regalo.

-Bueno, debo irme…-Se acercó a ella y la besó en la boca nuevamente.

Cruzó el umbral del séptimo piso.

Serena entró a ducharse.

Serena entró a quitarse las caricias del que la obligaba a estar ahí.

Luego saldría con rumbo fijo a la casa de Darien.


	6. La suerte Agradecimiento Es por mí

_**Aclaración: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, esta utilización de los mismos es sin fines de lucro y sólo por entretenimiento.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: La suerte. Agradecimiento. Es por mí.**_

La tarde se oscurecía, la brisa invernal helaba el rostro.

La tarde se oscurecía, Darien encendía las luces tras haber llegado a casa.

Estaba un poco cansado, pero la cabeza no le dejaba de dar vueltas.

Prendió el equipo de música y puso un poco de Bosanova.

"_Que quiere la suerte  
Que anda por mi casa  
Para recordarme que tengo una deuda  
Que no se le escapa_

_Ya me tiene preso,  
Que más esperaba  
Si me regaló tu perfume y tus besos  
A cambio de nada"_

El timbre le retumbó en la cabeza. No esperaba visitas. No tan temprano.

Abrió y el rostro semisonriente de Serena, le hizo sonreir a él también.

-Pasa por favor…- dijo firme- Cómo te sientes hoy?- siguió preguntando mientras la miraba tras cruzar su portal. _"Estás tan hermosa como ayer, quizás, hoy, más",_ pensó el joven.

-Bien, me duele mucho …bueno…este…- Serena se ruborizó.

- No tienes que decírmelo, me imagino…Ven pasa, siéntate, ponte a gusto…- él se refregó la mano sobre el pantalón, se sintió un tonto: estaba nervioso y las manos les transpiraban. Darien no sentía esa extraña inquietud desde años atrás.

El silencio los inundó por un instante.

-Ah!- dijo Darien con un risita nerviosa – Tengo algo para tí…- Se acercó hasta su maletín y sacó una cajita como de zapatos, llena de medicamentos. Se sentó al lado de Serena.- Esto es el tratamiento que habíamos empezado ayer…Te conseguí la medicación por los próximos tres meses, que es lo que dura el tratamiento, aunque deberás hacerte extracciones de sangre cada mes para verificar que todo esté en orden, de acuerdo?

- Ex..Extracciones de sangre??- dijo ella con miedo. Él se dio cuenta que le tenía miedo a la sangre o las agujas.

- Sangre o agujas?

-Sangre y agujas!!!- Ella se sacudió la cabeza como sacando esa sensación de su cabeza y Darien rió.- Ah! Yo también te traje algo…!- dijo Serena sonriente y mirándolo a la cara. – Toma…- Le quiso entregar los doscientos dólares que le habían quedado.

- Ni se te ocurra!!!

- Por favor, aceptalos! Son tuyos después de todo! Además, yo no puedo deberte cuatrocientos dólares.

- No me los debes, quédatelos.

-No!!!- dijo un poco molesta y firme.

-Sí!- dijo autoritario Darien.

-No!! – y el rostro de Serena comenzó a adoptar una forma que hizo que Darien no pudiera resistir la carcajada, lo que hizo que Serena se molestara aún más.- Bufón! De qué te ríes?!

- Oye!! Qué confiazuda!! -Dijo el muchacho riéndose, Serena se ruborizó, pero no se quedó atrás

- Perdona, bufón, tienes razón!

- Bueno, ya..no te enojes…Creeme, no me hacen falta…- Serena se asombró ante esa respuesta y se quedó en silencio; preguntar por qué no le hacían falta le parecía a Serena una indiscreción y se silenció. _"Por más que no te hagan falta, te los voy a dejar por acá sin que te des cuenta! Jajajaja…qué mente brillante Serena! Jejejeje"_, pensó y se sonrió un poco. Se estaban mirando sin darse cuenta de que en realidad, ambos se sostenían la mirada. Darien se sonrojó. – Bueno…- continuó- déjame revisarte…

Serena se puso de pie a un costado de Darien y se quitó el saco.

Y otra vez el cuerpo al natural de Serena, cubierto sólo por una escueta ropa interior, lo había vuelto a dejar sin habla. Sus manos temblaron.

Se puso de pie a su lado. Se colocó con agilidad los guantes de latex, en dos pasos buscó el botiquín, y en otros dos pasos ya estaba curando de nuevo aquellas heridas.

Observó que Serena cerraba con fuera los ojos y apretaba los puños.

-Te duele mucho..? Puedo detenerme cuando me digas, si?...- Serena asintió con la cabeza. Después de un momento, Darien había acabado su labor.

De fondo, el ruido de la música los acompañaba y un viento que golpeaba la ventana.

"_Tal vez  
Me robará los pétalos del corazón  
La frase más certera en mi mejor canción  
La fé, la madrugada y la fascinación_

_Tal vez  
Se llevará por siempre la pasión de abril,  
La llave de los sueños que guardaba en mi,  
A cambio de tu amor podría hasta morir"_

Serena no se había vuelto a colocar el saco cuidadosamente remendado.

-Bueno…Ya puedes cobrarte…- dijo sonrojada mientras se sentaba a su lado despacio.

-Q…Qué?...- dijo Darien un poco asustado y confundido.

- No hay nada que pueda darte más que esto…-dijo mirando el suelo, como avergonzada. Darien entendió el mensaje enseguida.

- Serena…- le dijo mientras tomó su saco y se lo ponía amablemente por encima de los hombros- No debo cobrarme nada…No hay nada que tengas que darme…- dijo en una suave y amable voz.

Cuando sus manos rozaron los hombros desnudos de Serena, sintió que sus terminaciones nerviosas se activaban. Sintió como una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Su piel era tal y como la veía, suave y delicada.

- Pero Darien…Has sido tan amable conmigo y yo… No tengo nada con qué compensarte todo lo que me ayudaste y lo que me sigues ayudando- dijo mientras veía la caja con los medicamentos. Los ojos de Serena comenzaron a nublarse.

Darien lo notó enseguida. – No es justo…

-No lo hago por justicia, y no lo hago para que me lo debas…

- Pero, pero….

-Pero nada…De verdad, que no te apene, que no es nada…Acaso tu no harías lo mismo?- le dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un pequeña palmadita, liviana como un caricia furtiva.

La chica levantó su rostro y encontró de nuevo esos ojos azules de hace un momento. Unos ojos azules con una sonrisa transparente.

De nuevo, la melodía se hizo compañera.

"_Que quiere la suerte  
Que anda por mi casa  
Hay algo que quiso decirme al oído  
Y no se animaba"_

-Bueno, entonces debo irme ya…- dijo ella entre un suspiro, mientras se ponía de pie y terminaba de acomodarse el saco.

Darien, mecánicamente se levantó también siguiéndola.

Llegaron al pasillo de salida, a dos metros de la puerta.

-Bueno, Darien…- ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Sin pensarlo más, se abalanzó sobre Darien y lo abrazó. Lo mantuvo con fuerza. Darien se quedó atónito y no supo qué hacer. – Gracias…Muchas gracias por todo! Disculpa que nada te pueda dar…Gracias por tanto y perdona por tan poco…- Darien continuaba intentando articular palabra, pero parecía que todas se quedaban en el camino, en la estrechez de la garganta, en el miedo de las palabras.

La vio tomar el picaporte. La vio abrir la puerta.

-Espera!!- le dijo nuestro protagonista. Serena se dio vuelta.- No quieres quedarte a comer? – dijo avergonzado.

- Será mucha molestia para ti, no te preocupes por mi…- dijo ella sonriendo. Después de todo, acaso no había alumbrado ella esa esperanza?...Ya se sentía bastante culpable por no poder hacer nada por él y seguir ocasionándole gastos.

- No es por ti…Es por mi…Te quedarías?- dijo Darien, mirando el piso, absorto.

A Serena le sorprendió aquella respuesta. "_Es por mi_", resonaba en su cabeza.

Asintió en silencio a la propuesta.

"_Tal vez  
Me robará los pétalos del corazón  
La frase más certera en mi mejor canción  
La fé, la madrugada y la fascinación._

_Tal vez  
Se llevará por siempre la pasión de abril,  
La llave de los sueños que guardaba en mi,  
A cambio de tu amor podría hasta morir"_

La puerta se cerró con ellos dentro del departamento.

Darien pudo sostenerle la mirada y encontró la sonrisa de Serena.

El tiempo imparable se detuvo en ese instante, quizá los autos y la ciudad se haya detenido también, es acaso el llamado de una nueva oportunidad?

* * *

**Canción: "La suerte" de Coti.**

Bueno, 6 capítulo ya!!Espero que les haya gustado, aunque les advierto que este encuentro no termina aquí, el próximo cap es una continuación de lo que sucederá esta noche. Por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas!

Brisalunar


	7. nfesión Acompáname

_**Capítulo 7: Egoísmo. Confesión. Acompáñame a estar solo.**_

Bueno, te quedas a cenar entonces?...

Si es lo que tú quieres…- dijo un poco abochornada.

No, no…Será lo que tú quieras…- dijo él y el rostro de Serena se llenó con una sonrisa de ilusión. Alguien le daba a elegir después de todo, y era para ella una elección que quería hacer.

Sí!! Me quedo!!!... Aunque con una condición…

Cuál?...

Yo cocinaré!- dijo con una gran sonrisa que dejó encantado a Darien y lo hizo reir.

Jajajaja…Ok!..Bueno, tendremos que ir al supermercado, porque…Esto de vivir solo y comer afuera…Bueno…No hay mucho…- Abrió la heladera, mientras Serena observaba qué había en ella.- Bueno…de hecho, no hay nada! Jajajaja…-Rió nervioso porque el reflejo de la botella de agua, el cartón de la leche y unos huevos lo sorprendió.

Darien no recibía visitas con frecuencia. Cuando cenaba fuera de casa era en casa de sus amigos, mayormente en los de Andrew y Lita; ellos eran un trío inseparable desde la secundaria. Pero su casa, en ocasiones, hacía más grande su soledad y por ello optaba, en ocasiones, en cenar con ellos o en hacer horas extras en el hospital.

Darien comenzó a abrigarse. El viento invernal cortaba la cara.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres, vuelvo en un momento…

-Te molesta si voy contigo?- dijo ella risueña – es que hace tiempo que no salgo a caminar más que para…Tú sabes…

- De acuerdo!- Serena se cerró hasta arriba el saco. Darien se detuvo ante la puerta.- Espera un momento…- Desapareció de la vista de Serena, para meterse en su cuarto.

Salió con un buzo en las manos y unos guantes.- Pasa al baño…Ponte esto o te vas a morir de frío ahí afuera.

Ella se quedó quieta por un instante. Sin dudar, lo tomó y se lo puso.

Finalmente, salieron rumbo al súper.

Caminaron juntos por las aceras.

El viento de verdad helaba.

Serena de vez en cuando reojaba el rostro de Darien. Y Darien hacía lo suyo: miraba a Serena, se aseguraba de que no tuviera frío a cada cuadra, con una frase escueta.

Darien lucía pensativo desde hacía unos metros, Serena pensó que estaba enfadado por algo. Serena no conocía el gesto austero y augusto de Darien cuando algo lo confundía, cuando intentaba aclarar sus ideas. Lo vio llevarse una mano a los ojos, cubriéndoselos por un segundo, para darle de nuevo la luz.

Perdóname…- dijo él

Eh?...-respondió Serena confundida.

Te hago venir caminando, sufriendo frío cuando no era necesario, sólo porque me gusta que el viento me pegue en la cara…Podría haber venido en auto, pero…

No te hagas problema por eso…Casi, casi, ya me acostumbro…De estar parada ahí en la esquina…

Estoy siendo un poco egoísta, sabes?

Darien, no creo…

Sí…Te estoy reteniendo a cenar conmigo…Y no te he dado mayor opción que aceptar, quizá aprovechándome de que te sientes en deuda conmigo…

…-

Ves?...Tengo razón!...- Suspiró molesto consigo mismo.

No…No la tienes…Tu me ayudaste, me sigues ayudando y me dejaste elegir quedarme o no…Y, sabes? Eso es más de lo que he recibido en años…- el joven detuvo su paso y dejó a Serena unos pasos adelante. Ella se detuvo cuando notó esto. Se volvió a verlo. – Tu egoísmo es mi alegría…No lo crees?...Porque…Por que…YO SÍ!.- Dijo dando casi un grito de alegría, como una niña, incluso con el tono de una niña.

El gesto augusto de Darien desapareció. Siguió caminando a su lado. Sintió sus pasos ligeros, la cadencia de su caminar, el movimiento de sus rubios cabellos al paso bravo del viento helado.

Sintió que el corazón le latía deprisa, que quizá ella podría esconderlo de la soledad.

Iba pensativo en esa ilusión cuando cruzaron la puerta del súper.

Serena sonreía.

Comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos en busca de la cena.

Finalizaron la compra. Volvieron a casa.

-Si no se respeta mi condición me voy!!!- dijo con gesto de reproche cuando Darien intentó cocinar. Sin más remedio, le dejó hacer lo que quisiera, indicándole dónde estaban los utensilios.

La cena estaba lista. Los dos a la mesa.

La cena fue sencilla pero feliz.

Hablaron de cosas banales.

Darien se puso a lavar los platos, no sin antes discutir con Serena sobre a quién le correspondía.

Mientras tanto, Serena, observó nuevamente la casa, que no había podido observar en detalle, hasta entonces.

La biblioteca ordenada, la mesita ratona ordenada, el piano en el amplio living y sobre una repisa, unos cuadros con fotos que no alcanzaba a visualizar con claridad.

Darien…

Si? – dijo mientras terminaba de lavarse las manos.

Vives solo, verdad?

Así es…

Y tu familia?- Darien suspiró antes esa pregunta. Serena, creyó que quizá había preguntado algo que no debía.- Perdona, no tienes que decirme na- Darien se sentó a su lado y la interrumpió sin dejarla terminar. Suspiró nuevamente.

Mi familia…Teníamos una familia "normal" : papá, mamá, mi hermano menor y yo…Un día, un 23 de septiembre secuestraron a mi hermano menor…Pidieron el rescate, papá se negó a pagarlo y estos tipos lo mataron- Serena se dio cuenta cómo el tono de voz de Darien se quebraba

Lo siento tanto!

Esta bien…Bueno, eso significó un quiebre en la familia…Nadie pudo superarlo, menos mi mamá…Pasó un año y medio y se suicidó con calmantes…No entendí nada…_Y me sentí tan culpable_…Desde que Yaten dejó de estar entre nosotros, me dediqué a ellos, a papá y mamá, pero a ellos no les significó nada…Se olvidaron que yo también sufría, sufría por el dolor de haber perdido a mi hermano y por la angustia de ver sufrir a mamá, pero ninguno de ellos pareció notarlo…Y un día llegó la verdad, papá me dijo que no podía pretender entender su dolor u ocupar el lugar de Yaten…Yaten era "su" hijo. Le dije que yo también lo era y me dijo que no. Que en realidad, no era hijo de ninguno de ellos y que debería estar agradecido de que me hayan recogido. Me enojé muchísimo con él, no por el hecho de decirme la verdad sino de humillarme con eso de "haberme recogido", siempre tan soberbio… Me sentí lo peor, _hasta me olvidé de mí_…Tenía 17 años entonces, y desde ese día vivo solo, aquí.

Darien, perdóname…yo..no debí …Lo que te pasó, fue terrible…- Serena sintió el dolor de Darien como su dolor.

Lo fue…Creo que respondiendo tu pregunta…Siempre he vivido solo- el silencio los inundó nuevamente.

Serena sintió mucha tristeza por Darien: ella no podría nunca vivir en la soledad en la que él había estado tantos años, a pesar de su desgracia no podría vivir sola.. Darien miraba el mundo fuera de la ventana.

- Sabes?...Tengo una propuesta para ti…

Eh?- Se sentó frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

Yo…Quiero contratarte…

Eeeeeeeeeeeh?...

Sí, crees que puedas venir todas las noches?

Pero…Pero…

Yo te pagaré…

Pero para qué?

Acompáñame a estar solo*…-dijo con un sonrisa en los labios.- Querías hacer algo para compensarme?...Bueno, esta es mi propuesta…Qué dices?- Dijo un poco avergonzado: parte de él se sentía miserable, estaba mendigando un poco de compañía; otra parte se alegraba, Serena lo animaba, junto a ella la brecha de la soledad quizá así se reduciría un poco.

Las manos de Darien transpiraban. Sólo podía escuchar la respiración de Serena.

-De acuerdo…-dijo ella y sonrió. Darien la miró directamente a los ojos y sintió como la felicidad lo inundaba.

-Gracias…-le respondió suavemente el joven, y ella se ruborizó ante la sensación que la provocaba esa voz y esa mirada profunda.

- Bueno, pero ya debo irme… Debo empezar el turno, de hecho estoy llegando tarde.

-…- El gesto de Darien se molestó un poco.

-Lo siento, ya debo irme…- le dijo ella tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Serena…- dijo serio- tus heridas no están completamente sanas, no deberías exponerte de esta forma….- Replicó mientras dejaba el gesto tranquilo para cruzarse de brazos.

-Darien…-dijo ella, como pidiendo clemencia.

-Insisto, no debes….-insistió con el tono frío, hasta casi enojado.

-Darien, debo hacerlo…Tengo que hacerlo…Lo sabes, ya lo sabes…- Darien se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo un planteo que no le correspondía, al menos sí como médico, pero después de todo, era ella quien decidía. Dejó de cruzarse de brazos.

-Has como quieras…Pero…- Sacó su billetera y de ella una tarjeta- toma, cualquier cosa…me escuchaste? Cualquier cosa, me avisas, si?

- De acuerdo…-ella sonrió tomando la tarjeta.- Bueno! Ya me voy…Hasta mañana Darien..Ah!...A qué hora debo venir?

-A las 10 creo que estará bien…

- Hasta las 10 entonces!- decía muy alegre y despreocupada, al menos eso parecía. Se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida, con Darien siguiéndole los pasos. Tomó el picaporte.

-Bueno, hasta mañana! Que descanses Darien…!- se acercó a él, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Darien sonrió.

-Gracias…- dijo in poco nervioso, pero contento. Algo dentro de él, no la dejaba ir. Un súbito pensamiento, el mido que algo llegara pasarle le recorrió el cuerpo y lo hizo estremecerse.

Como acto reflejo, tomó rápidamente la mano de Serena antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-Serena…

-Qué pasa Darien?- dijo ella un poco preocupada.

- Por favor, cuidate mucho si?...Y cualquier cosa…- ella no lo dejó terminar.

-Sí, cualquier cosa, te aviso…No te preocupes…_Tu no tienes que hacerlo_- le dijo sonriendo, llena de ternura por el gesto de nuestro protagonista.

Darien estaba preocupado, temía que algo le pasara y, aunque avergonzado de exponerse de esta forma, no vaciló en manifestarlo, pero esa última frase le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza. "No te preocupes, _tu no tienes que hacerlo"…_Por qué no podía hacerlo?

Intentó dejar de hacer todo tan complicado. Finalmente, cerró la puerta.

Mañana otro encuentro, otra oportunidad? Al menos la soledad se alejaría un rato, no sólo para Darien sino también para Serena.

Darien se fue a dormir pensando en lo que le había propuesto a Serena. "Es una locura! Pero…"- se dijo a sí mismo.

La noche seguía helada, el viento golpeaba con menos fuerza la ventana de Darien.

El día de Darien terminaba pensando de nuevo en esa sensación al ver a Serena. El día de Serena comenzaba preguntándose si, quizá, después de todo, el destino quería que ella fuera feliz.

* * *

* "Acompáñame a estar solo", canción de Ricardo Arjona.

Bueno, bueno!!!! 7º capítulo! Al final!!! Se concretó el esperado encuentro!!! Qué les pareció? …

Antes que nada debo advertirles que no se tratará de un fic muuuy largo. Porque no Quero que la historia se desgaste y se pierda en el camino, si?

Bueno espero que me sigan acompañando y dejando sus comentarios!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Brisalunar


	8. Pasado Quédate Sólo por hoy

_**Capítulo 8: Pasado. Quédate. Sólo por hoy. **_

El día había pasado tranquilo y rutinario para Darien.

Había estado pensando todo el día en lo que Serena le había dicho. Se sintió feliz de que ella se pusiera contenta con él. _"Tu egoísmo es mi alegría", _se recordó.

De repente un miedo le inundó el cuerpo…Qué era esa sensación de ansiedad? Qué significaba el haber estado pensando en Serena?

Llevó su mano hacia los ojos, se los tapó y los volvió a destapar para aclarar sus ideas.

Llegó a casa y esta vez no le pesó tanto verla tan silenciosa, quizá sólo el recuerdo del ruido de Serena la llenaba completamente.

Darien se puso cómodo, se fijó si había lo suficiente como para cocinar algo. Puso la radio.

Miró el reloj, impaciente: 20:35.

Se sentó frente a la pc. Revisó el correo, jugó al solitario, tamborilleaba los dedos, ansioso, sobre el teclado.

Intentó escribir algo, como hace tiempo, como cuando componía las canciones.

Darien era un músico aficionado, había estudiado música desde pequeño y tocaba el piano y el violín. Era su segunda pasión, luego de la medicina, a la que se había dedicado de lleno cuando acabó la secundaria.

Volvió su vista al reloj: 21:15, y el tic tac de las agujas le crispaban los nervios.

Levantó un poco el volumen de la música.

Estaba ansioso y se sentía un niño en Navidad, aún así no se lo podía explicar. Serena lo tranquilizaba, lo contenía, lo hacía reír y alejaba de él la soledad. Darien sonrió cuando cayó en la cuenta de que le había tomado mucho aprecio.

Tomó un libro, lo ojeó pero no pensaba con claridad. Esperaba como si hubieran pasado años de no verla.

Se sintió nervioso. _"Qué té pasa?...Ni que fuera, tu novia Darien Shields!...Novia?...Ay! Deja de pensar, deja de pensar, deja de pensar…Increíble, ni que tuvieras 17!"_

Ojeó el reloj de nuevo. 21:35. Llamó a Andrew para ver cómo estaba.

-Andrew amigo…Cómo estas?

-Hola Darien! Muy bien y tú?...Oye…no has venido a casa, nos tienes abandonados! Lita está un poco preocupada por ti…

- Ah, perdona! Es que estuve un poco ocupado estos días, pero pronto iré a verlos.- Lita de lejos le preguntaba si se trataba de Darien, cuando se dio cuenta que sí, tomó el teléfono de otra habitación.

-OYEEEEEEEEEEE!....Da-rien Shields!...Por qué no nos presentas a tu novia?

-Eh? Qué Lita?...de qué hablas?

-Vamos, vamos…Andrew me contó lo de la otra noche, que te estuvieron cuidando, picaron!…Además, no viniste más a casa y eso es extraño, estás viéndola no?

- Lita, no…no es eso…Es que…- el timbre lo salvó.- Bueno, están llamando a la puerta…Debo atender…Adiós, adiós…

-Es ella verdad???...Ah, no! Darien, me las pagarás!-dijo la muchacha mientras reía junto a su marido.

Abrió la puerta, allí estaba sonriente.

Darien la invitó a pasar.

Charlaron de cosas banales y notó en Serena una pureza y una alegría singular.

No pudo evitar que su corazón se emocionara ante cada sonrisa de Serena, no podía dejar de verla y contemplarla cada vez más hermosa.

La cena se había acabado.

-Quieres ver la tele?...- dijo él.

-Uy! Siiiiii! Puedo?...-dijo ella emocionada.- Es que….hace mucho que no veo tele porque donde vivo no hay y no nos dejan tener una...- dijo un poco apenada por cómo había reaccionado ante la pregunta de Darien.

-Sí! Claro que puedes…-dijo sonriendo- toma, el control…

-Ah que bien!!...Muchas gracias Darien!- Darien se levantó y dispuso a preparar café para los dos, cuando un gritó lo asustó.

-!!!!!!! NO PUEDE SEEEEEEER!...NO-PUEDE-SER!

-Serena! Estás bien?...-dijo el muchacho asustado y al instante se puso al lado de la muchacha

-Sí! Es que están pasando SAILOR MOON!!!!....Soy una fan de esta serie, siempre me gustó mucho y hace tanto que no la veía.-Darien empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Cabeza de chorlito, me asustaste!!...Sailor Moon?...la serie donde andan las chicas con las faldas cortitas?...

-Ah, pero no es sólo eso…

-Bueno, como que no estás grandecita…?- dijo Darien arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Sailor Moon no tiene edad, para que sepas!...Además?...Recien tengo 16…- al escuchar esto Darien, que estaba tomando un sorbo de su café casi se ahoga.

- 16?

-Sí, que no te diste cuenta?...

-La verdad que no, pensé que tenías como 22…

-A ti te importan esas cosas?

-Las de la edad? O las de Sailor Moon?

-jajajaja…ambas…

-No, sólo que…Pensaba cómo una niña como tu está en la calle cuando debería estar preocupada por aprobar sus semestres en la escuela…

-Bueno…-el rostro de Serena se entristeció, Darien pensó que había cometido alguna imprudencia.

-No, perdona…No debí…Yo y mi bocota!- La muchacha no dejó que se siguiera disculpando.

-Todo empezó el año pasado…-Darien le entregó la taza de café que le había preparado y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella.- Bueno, en realidad empezó desde que mi mamá murió.

Mamá falleció cuando tenia 12 años, a partir de entonces, mi padre se dedicó al juego…Si bien antes jugaba, con la muerte de mamá, todo empeoró…Y cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, llegamos a perder la casa…Pero aún así, seguía con el juego y no había forma de que ya no lo hiciera… Uno de los usureros a los que les pedía dinero para jugar, llegó al motel donde estábamos para matarlo, porque si no podía cobrarle, se pagaría con su vida…Papá estaba tan borracho que se le ocurrió decir que pagaría conmigo, desde entonces, hago este trabajo para saldar sus deudas y para poder pagar la cuenta del hospital donde lo están tratando por la adicción a los juegos y al alcohol…Yo sé que un día con la atención necesaria, él va a salir adelante- le dijo lo último con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-Es una historia muy triste Serena…Y eso demuestra cuán valiente eres…Poca gente haría lo que tú estás haciendo…Por algo menor, mucha gente termina odiando quien le cause ese dolor…

-Es mi papá…Es la única familia que tengo…Además, no estaba en sus cabales…

-Pero él…Él se perdona que su hija tenga que hacer esto?

- Yo lo perdono…Está enfermo, Darien…Y a pesar de todo, lo quiero y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlo.

-Sabes? …Yo no puedo mantener esa virtud de perdonar, yo no perdono a mi padre, y, al contrario que tú, siento una gran molestia hacia él.

- Mmm…Yo creo que, si tu padre está en esta casa, en aquella foto, es porque después de todo, tiene un lugar en tu corazón…

-Sí…ahora que lo dices, es verdad…Pero aún así, no puedo perdonarlo…Tantas mentiras, tanta soberbia…

-No todos somos iguales, no todos procesamos el dolor de la misma forma…A veces necesitamos más tiempo o aclarar más las cosas…No te sientas peor persona por eso, no te atormentes…Además, yo también odio…

-Odias? A quien?

- Al tipo que me obliga a hacer esto…Lo odio con toda mi alma, porque sus excusas son sólo materiales para obligarme hacer esto...Lo odio a él y todo lo que lo rodea…

-Entiendo…Igualmente, si no lo odiaras, no te creería humana!- dijo casi con risa. Serena sonrió al chiste. -Gracias, Serena…

- Gracias?

-Sí, por estar aquí conmigo…- El silencio los asoló, pero un silencio calmo.

Serena cerró sus ojos, suspiró y se recostó sobre uno de los brazos de Darien.

-Gracias a ti por…Por todo.- dijo ella casi en un susurro. Darien sintió que el corazón, podría salir volando por la ventana de la emoción que sentía al tenerla cerca, al poder aspirar su aroma y, sobretodo, de significar para ella un escape feliz, aunque sea momentáneo, del mundo en que vivía.

Se quedaron así unos momentos. Hasta que Serena escuchó el opening de un nuevo capítulo de Sailor Moon.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se puso a bailar y cantar, lo que hizo morirse de la risa a Darien.

-_Perdona si no puedo ser sinceraaaaaaaa… Sólo en mis sueños te lo confieso, mil pensamientos giran en mi mente, corto circuito me causarán (1)_…charan charan!

-jajajajaja…Sí que eres una fanática!-

Y así pasaron un buen rato entre risas y bromas. Serena sonreía feliz y tranquila, y Darien la acompañaba. Sentía una paz en el corazón que hacía tiempo no experimentaba.

Hasta que el reloj, puntual, marcó la 1 de la madrugada.

Serena se quedó en silencio. Hasta que lo rompió.

-Bueno…Ya debo irme…-Se puso de pie.

-Ya?...

-Sí, ya debo irme…Odio decirlo de esta forma, pero…Se acabó el turno…

-Ahhh…entiendo.- dijo un poco apenado, aunque deseaba que no se fuera, que la hermosa noche que estaban pasando no se acabara.

-Bueno, Darien, siempre es lindo pasar tiempo contigo…-dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Darien se quedó de pie, inerte, con miles de ideas atravesando su cabeza, mientras la veía alejarse de él en dirección hacia la puerta.

Sin pensarlo, la tomó de la mano.

-Quédate…Por favor…- le decía sin mirarla a la cara- Crees que podrías quedarte?

-Darien!- dijo sonriendo- Debo ir a trabajar…

-Yo te daré todo el dinero que necesites…

-Pero…Me siento mal, siento que me estoy aprovechando de tu bondad…

-No lo veas así…- sus ojos se posaron sobre los de ella –Después de todo, yo te contraté…Serena…-dijo casi en un susurro, mientras le sostenía la mano y dejaba de verla a la cara, embelezado por la calidez de la muchacha.-Es que…Honestamente, pensé que te quedarías toda la noche…

-Darien, quieres que me quede toda la noche…Contigo?- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila. Darien se sintió descubierto. Se ruborizó un poco, sintió que el calor le subía por el cuello y le ponía la cara de un rojo intenso. Aún así, no dejaba de sostenerle la mirada ni la mano.

-Sí…Pero, no debes hacerlo si no lo deseas…- soltó delicadamente su mano, dejó de verla a la cara.- Entiendo si así es...-replicó pausadamente.

-No es eso…Darien, mírame…- él le obedeció- es muy lindo estar contigo…Sólo que siento que me estoy aprovechando.

-No quiero incomodarte…Pero…Me gustaría que te quedaras…Y que te quedaras todas las noches…

-Eh?...- Serena se sonrojó un poco. Sentía un extraño calor que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que Darien se acercaba a ella, cada vez que lo veía reír, cada vez que sus ojos la contemplaban.

-Llámame loco…Pero…Anoche no me quedé tranquilo sabiendo que estabas afuera, en la calle…Que algo como lo del otro día podría repetirse, siendo que podrías quedarte aquí…-Serena sintió que podría quedarse con Darien para siempre. Sintió que su pecho se inflaba de la emoción al paso de las palabras de Darien. Sintió el resplandor de una ilusión.

De inmediato, sacudió su cabeza. Creyó que la ilusión la estaba cegando.

Mientras tanto, Darien aguardaba una respuesta.

-Está bien…Me quedaré. Pero prométeme algo…-Darien asintió- prométeme que no lo haces por lástima…

-No!- dijo firme- No es por lástima!...Te lo juro…- Darien se moría de las ganas de explicarle que nada más lejos de la lástima lo obligaba permanecer con ella, deseó decirle que su compañía le alegraba los días desde que había llegado. Pero tuvo miedo.

Miedo de lo que pensara, miedo de asustarla y no verla más. A causa de eso, calló.

Sonrió ante la respuesta de Serena de quedarse.

-Gracias, otra vez…- dijo él con una sonrisa calma, con la voz suave.

-Gracias a ti, por todo…- respondió ella sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

Hubo unos segundos se silencios.

"_En mis sueños, nos encontrábamos tú y yo…"(2)_

-Bueno, Serena, ya es un poco tarde, estoy cansado y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para el hospital…Será mejor que vayamos a dormir…Ven…-dijo Darien amable. La invitó a seguirlo hasta su habitación.- Tú podrás quedarte acá…De acuerdo?

-Y tú?

-Bueno, yo me quedaré en el sofá…- respondió sincero Darien.

-Ah bueno…entonces no estoy de acuerdo!- dijo algo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos Serena.

-Cómo que no?- preguntó Darien extrañado.

-No, no!...Tienes que dormir bien para atender a tus pacientes mañana y no creo que el sofá sea lo mejor…- hizo una seña de desaprobación con los dedos.- Además, de no ser justo, claro…

-Sé lo que piensas Serena y bajo ninguna forma dormirás en el sofá!

-Uyyyy! Por qué no?

-Porque lo digo y punto…-Buscó unas camisetas en el armario- Toma, puedes ponerte estas para dormir…- Serena las tomó con rapidez, salió de la habitación y se echó sobre el sofá.- Ah, no!!...Serena, por favor, es tarde…De verdad que estoy cansado…

-Bueno, vete a tu habitación a dormir entonces!...Yo dormiré aquí!

-No, no y NO!...Ve a la habitación, por favor.

-Que noooooo!...Me voy a quedar aquí…Vamos, por favor, no quiero ocasionarte más problemas…Ve a descansar Darien.

-Perfecto! Me voy a quedar aquí!- dijo obstinado, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

Serena suspiró molesta y agotada.

-Quieres que duerma en tu cama, verdad?- le replicó casi retóricamente, a lo que Darien no contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos un poco molesto.- Bueno, vayamos los dos a dormir a la cama.

-Eh?

-Sí…Bueno, si no te molesta!- dijo mientras reía un poco nerviosa por lo que había dicho. Darien no era como los tipos que estaba acostumbrada a tratar.- Digo…Tú quieres que duerma en la cama y yo quiero que tú, bufón obstinado, duermas en la cama para que descanses mejor…Y entonces…-Darien sonrió ante la última burla.

-Si eso es algo molesto para ti, no quiero que lo hagas…Me imagino que no será algo lindo para ti meterte a la cama con extraños!- Apenas terminó la última palabra, el joven se dio cuenta que no había pensado en lo mejor para decir.

-Darien!- dijo firmemente- basta!...No hablemos más de eso por hoy, por favor!- le suplicó Serena con tristeza. Él se dio cuenta que no había pensado en lo que decía.

-Perdóname, perdóname…No quise…- dijo avergonzado y se calló un segundo- Está bien, por mí no hay problema.

-Estamos de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro…-respondió Darien.

Para Darien no era la primera vez que compartiría la cama, aunque el contexto y las razones en este caso eran distintas. Era la segunda vez que alguna mujer se tomaba esa atribución, sonrió al recordar en las que Serena lo había echo.

Ella se dirigió al baño, para cambiarse.

-Oye Darien!- gritó ella desde el baño

-Dime…

- No tendrás una novia que caiga en medio de la noche a matarme, verdad?

-Jajajaja…qué imaginación!...No, quédate tranquila- Respondía Darien mientras rápidamente se arreglaba el pijama.

Darien se detuvo un instante, sentado sobre el borde la cama. Por qué dejaba que Serena durmiera con él? Por qué sentía que lo ella quisiera se lo daría? Por qué le temblaban las manos?. Miles de preguntas y ni una respuesta coherente, o al menos, sincera.

La puerta del baño se abrió, Serena apagó la luz y sólo la luz de la luna colándose por la ventana de la habitación de Darien lo dejaba contemplarla.

Cuando se acercó, Darien se quedó boquiabierto.

La sombra de su cuerpo era un espectáculo para delirar.

Se había soltado el cabello y la camiseta de Darien dejaban ver sus hermosas y bien definidas piernas. El llamado de los instintos cruzó el cuerpo de Darien e hizo que se sintiera súbitamente excitado.

Serena le sonrió cuando notó el detenimiento con el que Darien la observaba en silencio.

Otros ojos la habían observado de esa misma forma, con el mismo deseo, pero la paz que Darien le proporcionaba era distinta a cualquier otra situación. Esta vez, no sintió el deseo como la amenazante arma que la lastimaría, Darien era un faro solidario, era una calle esperanzadora a la que no temía, sino que la hacía feliz.

Pasa algo?- dijo dubitativa mientras se acercaba a la cama en dirección a Darien.

Eh…No!-dijo sonriente.

Bueno…a dónde…?- Darien no le quitaba la mirada incisiva de encima, sus pensamiento estaban en desorden, sus sentidos no focalizaban.

Ah!...Sí…Yo suelo dormir del lado de la ventana…

Entonces…Yo me pondré aquí.

Ambos abrieron la cama en silencio.

Darien se metió y también Serena. Quedaba en el medio un gran espacio, porque ambos se habían quedado a las orillas de sus respectivos lados.

Darien se giró hacia el lado de Serena.

-Hasta mañana Serena, que descanses…- dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba hacia el lado de la ventana, dándole la espalda a Serena.

Serena se acercó a él, le besó la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Darien…Sabes?...me alegra haberme quedado…-Darien sonrió a la par de su corazón al oír las palabras de Serena.

Se sentó a su lado, en la misma posición que ella, tomó su mano.

- Y a mi me alegra mucho que te quedes, Serena…Contigo ya no me siento solo…- Besó suavemente su mejilla. Los corazones de ambos, latían al par en un solo ritmo acelerado. Darien volvió a su posición, sentado a su lado. – Descansemos, te parece?. Dijo amablemente mientras apoyaba su mano en el cabello de Serena.

-Sí… -respondió ella mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

La luz de la luna y Morfeo se filtraban por la ventana.

Darien dormía tranquilo, Serena lo contemplaba. Una idea la desvelaba. Poco a poco, sin pensar, su cuerpo fue buscando el calor del cuerpo de Darien. Enredó su brazo al pecho de Darien en el más sacro de los silencios, finalmente, logró el abrazo.

"_Quizá sea un sueño, o una locura, quizá mañana se acabe y nada de esto haya sido real, pero por hoy, al menos por esta noche, soñaré a tu lado…"_

* * *

Intro del Opening de Sailor Moon 1º temporada en latino

Ending de la 1 temporada de Sailor Moon en latino.

* * *

Bueno amigas/os! Qué les parece? Hasta acá el primer y tan esperado encuentro entre Darien y Serena!

A no que Darien no es un amor con ella? Y Serena?..Tan dulce y tan feliz a lado de nuestro protagonista!!

Bueno, desde ya espero sus comentarios, críticas, ayuda, consejos…No se olviden de hacerlo, es importante para mí saber qué les parece!

_**Brisalunar**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: Amores a primera vista. Beso. "No, no pasa nada".**_

La noche había terminado y con ella el sueño de Darien y Serena.

Serena se había levantado un momento antes que Darien, supuso que él se despertaría en un momento.

Darien había sido tan amable con ella, tan dulce…Le había pedido que se quedara, le había dicho que con ella no se sentía solo, la había escuchado con atención. Y ella no tenía más que permanecer a su lado, para recibir todo lo que Darien le daba.

Caminó hacia el baño y luego a la cocina.

"_¿Qué le entrego a cambio? ¿Cómo podría compensarle sus gestos?", _pensó una vez más Serena.

Ella era tan diminuta ante él. Se sentía involuntariamente presa de su presencia y egoísta a la vez, por no poder ofrecerle más que su compañía.

Se entristeció por un momento…Dudó de la veracidad de lo que estaba pasando. Temió que se acabara.

Corrió a la habitación como para que sus ojos pudieran realmente constatar que no era una fantasía.

Allí lo vio, echo un nudo con la almohada y las cobijas. Se acercó silenciosamente a él, lo vio tan perfecto, tan tranquilo y gracioso.

No pudo evitar querer sentirlo, querer evadir esa duda de lo irreal. Pasó su mano por los cabellos desordenados de Darien. Sintió que el pecho se le expandía de la emoción.

Volvió a la cocina.

Vio la hora. 6:45

Antes de irse, pensó en dejar preparado el desayuno a Darien, como una mínima muestra de agradecimiento.

Comenzó a elaborarlo.

El reloj dio las 7 en punto.

Un estrepitoso ruido de un despertador sacó a Darien de sus sueños. Pegó un salto .Se sentó en la cama, todavía algo dormido.

No quiso ver directamente tras su espalda. La realidad le chocaría: Serena no estaba ahí. La camiseta sobre una silla lo evidenciaba.

De pronto el ruido de la tetera lo extrañó y le confirmó sus esperanzas, derribando esa primera idea de la ausencia.

Sin abrir por entero la puerta de la habitación, pudo vislumbrar el perfil de Serena en la cocina. Darien sonrió como el general que ha ganado la batalla, con cierta soberbia.

Su corazoncito rebosaba felicidad, aunque no podría explicar a causa de que más que la misma presencia de la muchacha.

Buen día, Serena…-saludó algo nervioso pero fingiendo tranquilidad.

Ah!...Ya te despertaste!...Buen día Darien!- se acercó sin más formalidades y le besó la mejilla.

Ya era la segunda vez de esos besos, seguramente eran naturales para Serena, pero no para Darien, que no acostumbraba a esas muestras de cariño, por lo que se quedaba descolocado y no sabía que responder. Lo que sí supo al verla tan hermosa por las mañanas, era que esos besos no serían suficientes.

-Mira…El desayuno está listo!!- dijo alegre y haciendo un ademán de presentación en la mesa.

-Ah! Pero que bien!!...Se ve muy apetitoso...Pero no era necesario Serena…-agradeció él mientras terminaba de arreglarse el puño de la camisa, sin dejar de mirarla.- Te quedas a desayunar, verdad?

-Bueno, todavía tengo algo de tiempo…Si tú quieres…

-Claro!...- le corrió una de las sillas- Por favor…- Serena se sonrojó ante tal gesto de caballerosidad.

El desayuno fue silencioso pero agradable.

Darien miraba el diario sin pensar realmente en lo que leía. Serena sonreía mirando por la ventana.

Sabes?....El otro escuché un cuento en la radio…Hablaba sobre dos personas que se cruzan en una estación de tren una vez y se enamoran, aunque nunca más vuelven a verse…El relato cuenta las perspectivas de ambos…- Serena hablaba como ausente, mirando a través del ventanal el ruido de la ciudad- Darien, crees en los amores a primera vista?*

Acaso…- comenzó su replica mientras apoyaba la taza de café en la mesa y levantaba la vista para contemplarla casi sin pensar en su detenimiento – existen otros?*

Serena volteó para ver a Darien y se encontró con esa mirada fija, el silencio otra vez se presentó. Darien sonrió.

Miró el reloj.

- Uh!...Ya debo irme…El tráfico a esta hora me pone de malhumor…¿Quieres que te alcance a algún lado?

- Ah, no…Gracias, me voy caminando.

Darien se colocó el saco. Serena lo vio tan apuesto, tan varonil que se quedó sin habla y el rubor le cubrió las mejillas.

Ni se te ocurra! Deja eso ahí, Serena…Yo lo junto…- la regañaba mientras Serena velozmente levantaba y lavaba los trastes del desayuno. Darien se puso a su lado.- Aaaah!- Suspiró- eres cabeza dura no?...

Terminaron todo.

Bajaron juntos hasta la puerta. Darien le dio el dinero a Serena. Ella suspiró y se quedó ausente.

-No te sientas mal…Es lo que te corresponde…

-A ti qué te corresponde?- dijo directamente mirando al muchacho -Que tengas un buen día Darien…- Serena sonrió y saludó con un gesto a Darien, mientras se alejaba.

-Serena!- gritó Darien – Vendrás hoy, verdad?

- Sí!- le respondió con otra amable sonrisa y una alegría singular, a la vez que levantaba una mano para saludarlo nuevamente.

La felicidad de Darien en ese momento se hizo tan evidente en una gran sonrisa.

Aún así, la felicidad lo confundía, tenía miedo de caer otra vez. Aunque se había prometido para superar el dolor de lo que había sufrido, Serena alejaba todo fantasma del pasado, toda sombra de sufrimiento.

Pero temía … Había dolido tanto la caída de la última vez que… A ello se sumaba que no eran las mejores condiciones: Serena trabajaba en la calle y no podría asegurar que pudiera liberarse de ello, además, no parecía dispuesta hacerlo, al menos hasta que librará la cuenta de sus padres…

Miles, miles de ideas y excusas para no caer en las telarañas de un amor posible.

* * *

El día había transcurrido normal y extremadamente lento para Darien.

En cambio para Serena, el día estaba un poco agitado, su padre había ocasionado algunos disturbios en la clínica en la que lo alojaban, lo que la entristeció: eso significaba que había caído nuevamente o que, al menos, las cosas se habían vuelto un paso atrás.

Además, esa tarde una nueva "reunión" con el Señor había sido casi insoportable.

Finalmente, el día se estaba acabando, dando paso a la noche esperada.

Un incidente de último momento, hizo que Darien tuviera que retrasarse.

"_Demonios!...Le diste tu número a Serena, pero no le pediste el de ella…Ay, no llego tarde…",_ pensó Darien molesto.

Al llegar al edificio allí la encontró, hermosa y radiante como siempre. Cubierta por la incipiente nieve, arropada hasta las orejas.

Darien se bajó veloz del auto.

-Perdóname Serena, tuve un paciente a último momento.- le dijo mientras le abría la puerta del auto para que se metiera.

Darien observó la nariz enrojecida por el frío de Serena, se enterneció y se sintió culpable por no haber llegado antes.

Ingresaron al departamento en silencio.

-Bueno, perdóname de verdad…- le decía mientras la miraba sacarse algo de ropa.

-Sí, Darien, ya deja de disculparte…No hay problema…- dijo casi con la voz ahogada.

Darien observó que ella tenía los ojos cristalizados. Se sintió triste por ella. Suspiró.

-Sucede algo?- dijo casi en un susurro el joven.

- No…-respondió ella sin mirarlo.

- Serena…- dijo él como una advertencia- por qué me mientes?- sugirió en el mismo susurro, mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para levantarle el rostro y hacerle sostener la mirada. Darien, sin detenerse a pensar, se había acercado a ella en un solo paso, teniéndola tan cerca que sintió la sal de las lágrimas que habían surcado su rostro, sintió el aroma del cabello limpio de Serena, se extasió por el perfume de su cuerpo.

Así de cerca estaba, que Serena sólo tuvo que mover su cabeza en un mínimo movimiento para sentir el pecho de Darien.

Se echó a llorar. Él dejó que se desahogara, sin exigirle respuestas.

Serena se abrazó a Darien. Darien sintió que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, y respondió al abrazo.

En un rumor cándido y suave le habló.

-Serena, sea por lo que sea que llores, créeme, que podemos solucionarlo…Pero ya no llores, que me partes el alma, pequeña.

-Darien lo que sucede es que…Papá, ha hecho un paso atrás hoy en su tratamiento y me siento impotente por eso…Yo no puedo hacer más que esto para ayudarle, si tan sólo pudiera… No sé, hacer algo más que le ayudara realmente… Y además, ese maldito tipo…Lo odio, lo odio…-decía con ira y tristeza, mientras arrugaba la camisa de Darien haciendo un pequeño bollo.

-Serena, debes saber que el camino de rehabilitación en las adicciones es muy dificultoso, hay progresos y retrocesos, pero son parte del tratamiento…Debes estar preparada para que esto se de en otra ocasión, pero no lo tomes como algo irrecuperable, porque no es así…Ya verás que con perseverancia, tu papá va a salir adelante…Además, ya quisieran todos los padres tener una hija que haga por ellos lo que tu haces por tu papá…- le dijo firme pero dulcemente a su oído mientras mantenía su abrazo.

-Darien…!- ella se apretó más contra su pecho, mientras hundía su rostro. El muchacho acompañó ese movimiento.

Volvió a tomarla del rostro, para verla a la cara.

Unos segundos se mantuvieron así, uno cerca del otro, encontrando en sus ojos aquello que los unía inevitablemente.

Un segundo más que pasaba como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en ese abrazo, en la media luz del departamento, en el invierno de la ciudad.

Darien acarició con uno de sus dedos el rostro de Serena, hechizado por alguna fuerza extraña y superior a él.

-Ya no llores, por favor…Yo…Haré todo lo que pueda para que no tengas que llorar nunca más…- dijo mientras con los dedos y la mirada exploraba el rostro de Serena, que lo miraba fascinada.

Estaban tan cerca, Darien sólo podía concentrarse en los labios de ella que lo llamaban sin que pudiera pensar en algo más, Serena ya se había desprendido de su voluntad, dejándola a la deriva del deseo de Darien.

Finalmente, Darien tomó los labios de Serena un dulce beso. Serena respondió a ese beso. Darien la atrajo más hacia sí.

Sintieron que estallaban en su pecho miles de burbujas de colores, que revolotearon todas las mariposas y que podrían permanecer así toda la noche.

Sintieron que el tiempo imparable se había detenido para ellos dos, sintieron que ya no habría vuelta atrás. Experimentaron el comienzo del deseo, del placer y el amor.

El escandaloso ruido del teléfono rompió la realidad que habían creado.

En silencio se desprendieron sin ser capaces de mirarse a la cara. El sonido del teléfono continuaba, molesto.

Darien atendió.

-Hola- dijo nervioso.

-Darien amigo!!...Cómo estás?- Darien reconoció la voz de inmediato.

-Bien, Andrew y tú?...-respondió todavía vacilante.

-Te pasa algo, Dar…?

-No, no me pasa nada…Pero no me digas así!...

-Bueno, bueno…Por qué no vienes a cenar a casa? Lita está haciendo unas pizzas... Qué me dices?

-Eh…Este…Verás…No creo que sea el momento…- dijo remiso.

-Vamos, hace días que no vienes…! – Darien no respondía todavía.- Ahhhh…Ya sé, ya sé…Estás con esa chica, verdad?

-Sí...- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Serena de reojo.

-Bueno, tráela…Preséntala, no te parece?...Vamos, no seas amargo!- dijo el amigo risueño.

-No lo sé…- dijo, mientras observaba como Serena se dirigía al baño.

-Vamos, por favor…No te hagas rogar!- Darien suspiró.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…Dame un momento y te confirmo si voy o no. De acuerdo? Adios…- respondió, al instante que colgó el teléfono.

Estaba nervioso, las manos le temblaban. Pero no dudaba en que había sido lo más hermoso que había vivido en los últimos años. Suspiró un poco afectado. No podía aceptar aquello como un error, no con la exquisita y agradable sensación que le había producido. Estaba confundido, no podía ordenar sus pensamientos.

La puerta del baño se abrió. El silencio también se abrió.

Se miraron en silencio. Ella se había lavado la cara.

-Pasa algo?- preguntó ella con la voz dudosa_.- "Que si pasa algo?...Pasa de todo aquí pero no puedo saber qué es…Me confundo tanto, me confundes tanto…"_, pensó Darien para sí.

-No, no pasa nada…- dijo inseguro, mientras bajaba la mirada.

"_No, no pasa nada..."_ retumbó en la cabeza de Serena como un golpe que no pudo esquivar. _"No, no pasa nada"-_ se repitió- _"En qué piensas Serena?...Nunca le va a pasar nada contigo"_ se habló mentalmente.

El silencio parecía imposible de quebrar. Hasta que Darien pudo hacerlo.

-Un amigo llamó para que invitarnos a cenar…

-Invitar…nos?- Preguntó titubeante.

-Sí…No tienes que sentirte obligada a venir, si no quieres…Pero me gustaría que vinieras…Aunque entiendo si no estás de ánimos…- dijo confuso.

-Realmente quieres que te acompañe?

-Claro!- dijo mientras le regaló una sonrisa a la que Serena no pudo resistir.

-Bueno, vamos!- respondió con un gesto alegre.

Llamó a su amigo para confirmar y emprendieron la salida.

* * *

* La pregunta que Serena le hace a Darien y su respuesta, la tomé del cuento **"La Dulce Carola" de Ismael Serrano** (recomendado)


	10. Música Laura Golpes

_**Capítulo 10: Música. Laura. Golpes.**_

Emprendieron la salida.

El viaje en auto duró poco y el silencio los acompañó.

Llegaron. Timbre. La puerta se abrió.

Andrew: - Hola!! Pasen, pasen por favor!- Una vez dentro, Darien habló.

-Bueno…Ella es Serena…Serena, él es Andrew, un amigo de la infancia…- En lo que los muchachos terminan de saludarse, Lita, la esposa de Andrew aparece en escena con una sonrisa y un gesto alegre.

A Serena le pareció de entrada una gran chica, divertida y hermosa.

Andrew: - Serena, ella es mi joven y bella esposa, Lita…- dijo el joven divertido.

Lita: - Mucho gusto, Serena…- la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Serena: - Igualmente, Lita.- Respondió ella, sonriendo.

Pasaron a la sala a conversar un rato.

-Oye, Serena!...Me acompañas a la cocina?- dijo Lita en tono alegre.

-Sí, claro!-

Mientras se alejaban, Darien alcanzó a oír.

-Y entonces, Serena, cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-Bueno…el 30 de junio…

- Ah! Eres de cáncer…- respondió Lita a la vez que desaparecían de su vista.

Y en un momento la cena estuvo lista.

La cena, magníficamente preparada por Lita, resultó exquisita y entretenida.

La constantes bromas entre los tres amigos, hizo olvidar a Serena del mal día que había pasado. La risa de Darien tenía en ella también ese poder.

-Entonces…de dónde se conocen ustedes?- replicó Lita, dirigiéndose a la pareja invitada.

-Bueno, tuve un accidente y Darien me ayudó…De ahí nos hicimos amigos, no, Darien?- dijo Serena con una sonrisa siempre amable.

-Sí, así fue…- respondió.

-Y ustedes tres?...- preguntó Serena.

-Bueno, Darien y yo – comenzó Andrew- Nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, nuestros padres son amigos y pasamos por escuela y luego la secundaria juntos…

-Y yo los conocí en la secundaria…- agregó Lita- y nos hicimos buenos amigos…- La muchacha se levantó de la mesa por un momento.

-Lita, llegó desde el primer año y bueno, así nos hicimos amigos…Luego, cada uno se dedicó a sus carreras, pero sin perder la amistad… Y aquí estamos…- respondió un Darien ya no nervioso y contento, a la vez que brindaba con su amigo en un gesto hizo reir a Serena.

-Miren lo que tengo aquíiiiiii!- Gritó Lita volviendo a la mesa

-Noooooo! Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando, Lita Kino!- dijo Darien ya rojo de la vergüenza que estaba a punto de pasar.

Andrew y Lita estallaron en risas. Todos se levantaron de la mesa, hacia el living de la casa. Lita puso el video.

-Quién en esta época todavía conserva un video en vhs?- dijo avergonzado todavía- es necesario ver esto?- replicó nuevamente. Mientras sus amigos se veían uno al otro, al contemplar la actitud de Darien.

-Con la cara que pones, es estrictamente necesario…jajajaajaja…Además, le mostraremos a Serena, cómo éramos de amigos en la secundaria…- dijo haciéndole un tono burlón y luego dirigiéndose a Serena- y tú quieres verlo, verdad Serena?- a la vez que arqueaba una ceja.

-Bueno, yo…- manifestó un poco aturdida.

- Miraaaaa…Te acuerdas de esto Darien?- preguntó Lita, luego volvió sobre Serena- yo participaba en el club de Danza de la escuela y un día hubo una competencia y le pedía ayuda a ellos para que hicieran de mis bailarines…jajajajaja...Darien estuvo semanas practicando, el pobre…jajaaja, pero pudo hacerlo.- Darien estaba avergonzado pero Serena reía a la vez que escuchaba la explicaciones de los amigos.

- Bueno, mira, aquí…Darien estaba en club de Música junto con Andrew…Darien tocaba piano, violín y guitarra y el pobre de Andrew casi tocaba la guitarra…jajajaja.

-Ey!- dijo Andrew al escuchar esto de boca de su esposa, bromista.

-Y Darien participó en las Olimpíadas regionales tanto como solista instrumental y cantando.

-Me obligaron a participar, dirás! Ja!- manifestó Darien.

- Es que eras muy bueno, y al final no nos fue tan mal…- expresó Lita.

Mientras el video reproducía a Darien parado frente a un público de muchachas que gritaban como si se tratara de un famoso cantante.

Darien tomaba la guitarra y la pequeña banda del fondo empezaba a sonar.

"_Inmensas tempestades, tu mano y la mía.  
Tienes algo... no sé qué es.  
Hay tanto de melódico en tu fantasía...  
Y un toque de misterio, mi límite.  
Conservo algún recuerdo que no debería,  
Lo sé, ¿qué puedo hacer?  
A todos nos ocurre la monotonía  
Nos gana la batalla, alguna vez, alguna vez..."*_

-Wooww! Darien! Qué linda voz tienes!- declaró Serena al borde del grito. Darien se puso aún más rojo.

-Bu…Bueno, gracias.

-Oyeeee, como que tenías muchas fans, mira cómo se agitan las chicas, picaron!- Serena le propinó un pequeño golpe con el codo, mientras reía.

"…_Por eso, vida mía, por el día a día, por enseñarme a ver  
El cielo más azul, por ser mi compañera y darme tu  
Energía; no cabe en una vida mi gratitud por aguantar  
Mis malos ratos y manías, por conservar secretos en  
Ningún baúl.  
Quiero ser por una vez, capaz de ganar y de perder._

Perdona si me ves perder la compostura.  
En serio te agradezco que hayas sido mía.  
Si ves que mi canción acaso no resulta,  
Avísame y recojo la melancolía, melancolía…"

-Así como lo ves, a Darien lo perseguían las chicas en la secundaria, pero él no se molestaba.- explicó su amigo.

-Ya veo, con que eras muy popular!- dijo Serena en mismo tono burlón.

Entre risas que mortificaban a Darien y momentáneos silencios para escucharlo cantar, la canción se terminó y una hermosa muchacha hizo su aparición sobre el escenario.

Un vació entre los tres amigos se descubrió.

-Y quién es ella?- preguntó Serena con inocencia.

La música comenzó a sonar.

"_Puedo oír tu voz diciendo el adiós_

_Destruyendo toda la ilusión._

_Ya no quiero hablar ni quiero pensar._

_Ni siquiera puedo imaginar._

_Que al fin te iras de mi lugar._

_Si hay alguien más, no quiero ni pensar que..._

_Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor,_

_Las calles desiertas sin luz, sin sol_

_Se fue el calor de amarte_

_Ya nada queda de nuestro amor…"_

La chica que cantaba lo hacía con hermosa y armoniosa. El público la observaba en silencio. No sabría explicar si cautivado por el canto o por la belleza de la muchacha.

Llevaba los cabellos rojos sostenidos sólo con una invisible desde uno de los lados. Sus ojos grandes y celestes determinaban su perfección. Con un rostro angelical aunque con cierto halo de misterio.

"…_Miro y ya no estás,_

_Nadie a quien hablar_

_Cae la lluvia y ya no queda más._

_Puedo recordar en aquel lugar,_

_Cuando nos miramos al pasar._

_Sin ti no hay más solo el final,_

_Sin ti no hay más solo quiero llorar y es que..._

_Ya nada queda_

_se fue nuestro amor_

_Las calles desiertas sin luz, sin sol_

_Se fue el calor de amarte_

_Ya nada queda de nuestro amor…"_

Todos miraban fijo la pantalla. Sin decir nada.

-Ella es Laura, mi ex novia.- respondió Darien, firme a la pregunta de Serena.

-Es… hermosa…- dijo continuó Serena, mientras una extraña sensación la invadía.

-Ciertamente, lo era…- inquirió Darien, como si dijera cualquier otra cosa.

El video mostraba a Darien observando a la muchacha mientras cantaba.

_Andrew: - Y qué opinas Darien?...Verdad que Laura lo está haciendo muy bien._

_Darien: (levantó el pulgar y con una gran sonrisa)- Todo lo hace muy bien._

_Andrew:- Tan enamorado, verdad?..._

_Darien: - Quítame esa cámara de encima, Drew.!!- La mano de Darien golpea la cámara, desviándola hacia el escenario nuevamente._

El silencio entre los amigos, se puso más incómodo aún.

-Bueno…Creo que ya fue suficiente de recuerdos, no les parece?- dijo Andrew con una risita nerviosa e incómoda.

El silencio de Darien pareció afirmar la pregunta de su amigo.

-Amigos, qué les parece si salimos esta noche?...- dijo Lita.

-Salir?- inquirió Serena ya un tanto entusiasmada por la idea.

-Sí, salgamos a tomar algo…A agitar estos cuerpos, jajajaja!...Qué les parece?- siguió Lita con la invitación.

- No lo sé…-dijo Darien a la par que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vamos amigo! No seas amargo!- dijo Andrew.

Darien suspiró, volteó a ver a Serena que tenía los ojitos y el ánimo iluminado. Pensó que quizá ese día había sido demasiado para ella. Y ese beso. _"No puedo pensar con claridad…Debo pensar con claridad?"_, se cuestionó.

Darien suspiró.

-Bueno….Vamos.

Los amigos se dispusieron a salir.

Llegaron a un bar muy lindo. Las luces estaban tenues, las grandes ventanas daban a la calle y desde afuera podía escucharse la música.

"_I did my best to notice_

_(_Hice cuanto pude para darme cuenta)_  
When the call came down the line_

(cuando la llamada se cortó)_  
Up to the platform of surrender_

( Hasta la tribuna de rendicón)_  
I was brought but I was kind_

(fue persuadido, pero tranquilo)__

And sometimes I get nervous

(Algunas veces me pongo nervioso)_  
When I see an open door_

(cuando veo una puerta abierta)_  
Close your eyes, clear your heart_

(Cierra tus ojos, libera tu corazón)_  
Cut the cord."_

(Corta la cuerda)

Ingresaron. El buen maquillaje de Serena, engañó al guardia que estaba en la puerta.

En cuanto pisaron la pista, Andrew y Lita se separaron de ellos, para ponerse a bailar.

Darien y Serena buscaron una mesa al costado de la pista de baile.

-Quieres tomar algo, Serena?

- Sí, Caipirinha…- dijo segura de lo que pedía.

-Ni lo sueñes!...No voy a darle alcohol a una menor!...

- jajajaja…Entonces para qué preguntas!- dijo a la vez que reía y veía sonreír a Darien por su broma.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, mientras veían a la pista.

"_Are we human or are we dancer?_

(Somos humanos o somos bailarines?)_  
__My sign is vital, my hands are cold_

(Mi señal es vital. Mis manos están frías)

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

(Y estoy de rodillas, buscando una respuesta)_  
Are we human or are we dancer?"_

(Somos humanos o somos bailarines?)

-Darien…

-Dime.

- Qué pasó con Laura?- preguntó un poco insegura.

-Bueno…- el gesto de Darien cambio un poco, quizá sorprendido por la pregunta.

En realidad, perdóname, no tienes que decírmelo.- se confesó sincera.

Me enamoré con todas mis fuerzas de ella cuando tendría alrededor de 14 o 15 años…Pero no me respondió hasta que tuvimos 16…Nos pusimos de novios, sentí que me amaba y ella ya sabía que me moría por ella.

Un día, luego de dos años de una hermosa relación, al menos yo lo creía así, o lo sentía de esa manera…Bueno, llegué a casa y la encontré con otro tipo en mi cama…Cuando le pregunté qué era lo que estaba pasando, me dijo que me fuera al diablo yo y mi fortuna. Que se marchaba. Y así se fue de mi vida.

Me sentí muy mal, la pasé bastante mal…-Darien se quedó pensativo, como recordando algo y prosiguió- sufrí mucho por ella. No entendí nada de lo que pasaba. Yo la amaba y todo se derrumbó así de golpe.

-La amas todavía?- preguntó Serena ya casi con lágrimas en los ojos, por la historia que Darien le había contado.

Darien sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Ya no…No voy a negártelo, sufrí mucho y me cerré mucho con casi todas las personas que me conocían, pero ya quedó atrás.- replicó al final con un sonrisa.

"_And so long to devotion_

(Y tanto tiempo de devoción)_  
You taught me everything I know_

(Me has enseñado todo lo que sé)_  
Wave goodbye, wish me well_

(Di adios, deséame suerte)_  
You've gotta let me go._

(Tienes que dejarme ir)"

-Bueno…- manifestó Darien, levantándose de la mesa- Voy por tu gaseosa!

Darien se levantó y se dirigió a la barra del bar.

En la mesa…

Serena aguardaba a Darien, mientras de lejos lo contemplaba.

Darien había sufrido demasiado y se lo había confesado, había quedado expuesto frente a ella; una recién llegada, alguien que apenas conocía.

Él la reconfortaba y se mostraba tan atento con ella.

"_Me aterra que esto no sea acierto…"_, pensó ella.

Un tipo apuesto y grande se apostó en la mesa.

-Vamos, hermosa…Quieres bailar?- dijo a la vez que sostenía en la otra mano un trago.

-Eh, no…Gracias!- respondió ella insegura, en tanto que miraba hacia otro lado.

-Vamos, preciosa, ven a bailar conmigo…Pero si tú eres…!- exclamó el tipo, a la vez que levantaba del brazo a Serena.

-Ey! Déjame!- se quejó ella mientras intentaba liberarse del grandote.

Desde la barra…

Darien terminó de retirar las bebidas para los dos, cuando volteó a ver la mesa en donde estaban. Observó al tipo que manoteaba a Serena, la tenía sujeta desde el brazo mientras ella intentaba zafarse.

Casi sin pensar en lo que hacía, se envalentonó contra el tipo. Se puso en frente a éste.

-Déjala en paz, por favor…- dijo con el rostro molesto, intentando, como siempre mantener las formas.

El tipo volteó a verlo, aún más molesta.

Y quién te crees que eres tú?...La conoces acaso?- dijo el tipo con el tono fastidiado por el asedio de Darien.

Ella viene conmigo- dijo seguro, mientras tomaba a Serena de la mano.

Desde cuándo la ramera tiene novio…- le replicó el tipo mientras con la mano empujaba el hombro de Darien.

En cuanto el tipo dijo la última palabra un puñetazo de la mano de Darien, había surcado su rostro, arrojándolo finalmente al piso en un ruido estrepitoso.

Llevado por la corriente de ira que invadía sus pensamientos y su cuerpo, Darien siguió cayendo encima del tipejo, que no dejaba de remeter contra Darien.

-No seré su novio, pero no por eso voy a dejar de defenderla de estúpidos, de trogloditas como tú!- confesó entre tanto intentaba zafarse de los golpes y asestar otro a su oponente.

-Darien!- gritó Serena desesperada- Basta, basta!!- aulló casi al borde del llanto.

Ante el revuelo, los guardias de seguridad del lugar se hicieron presentes e intentaron separarlos. Detrás de ellos, llegó Andrew, alertado por tumulto de la multitud.

Finalmente, pudieron separarlos.

Los dirigieron entre empujones hacia la salida del local. Hasta que los echaron a la calle.

Darien llevaba el rostro con algunos golpes y sangraba un poco. Tomó a Serena de la mano y se encaminaron hacia su auto, todavía enfurecido.

Molesto todavía el tipejo, no dejaba de buscarle pelea.

-Vete de aquí con tu "noviecita", idiota…Y que te cuente lo que hicimos a ver si le gustó…- Al escuchar esto, Darien que se dirigía a su auto junto con Serena, se volteó a verlo y caminó hacia él nuevamente.

-No, Darien, déjalo…Déjalo…Está borracho…No vale la pena. Vámonos de aquí, vámonos, déjalo.- Insistió Serena a Darien, casi en una súplica.

Darien la miró. Y se volvió junto a ella hacia el auto.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó Serena.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes…- le dijo aún irritado.

Desde lejos un gritó lo llamó.

Darien!!...- Andrew recién lograba atravesar todo el alboroto de la gente hasta llegar a él. Desde la distancia, Darien le hizo un gesto a su amigo.

Estás bien?- preguntó Andrew con un nuevo grito. Darien levantó el pulgar, volvió a repetir el gesto, anunciando que se marchaba.

Junto con Serena, se metieron al auto y emprendieron la huida.

* * *

_Canciones_: "Aquello que me diste" (Alejandro Sanz)

"Ya nada queda" (Kudai)

"Human" (The Killers)


	11. Besos No te alejes de mi El único

_**Capítulo 11: Besos. No te alejes de mí. El único.**_

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso pero tenso. Darien no pronunció palabra.

Serena le preguntó nuevamente si estaba bien, Darien sólo contestó asintiendo la cabeza.

Finalmente, llegaron al departamento.

Serena, corrió hacia la heladera, buscando algunos hielos para auxiliar a Darien. Éste, se metió al baño para lavarse la cara. Todo, en un silencio extraño.

Darien volvió con el botiquín al sofá, Serena, le dio los hielos envueltos un retazo de tela.

Se miraron sin hablarse.

Hasta que Serena comentó.

-Eso no fue necesario…Pero gracias…- le sonrió un tanto culposa.

-De nada…Claro que no era necesario…Pero tenía otra opción?...- él volteó a mirarla mientras se llevaba el hielo a la comisura de la boca.

-Irnos…Sólo irnos…

-Ja!...Sí, sí, claro…Irnos…-respondió el bastante sarcástico. Serena se molestó.

-Podría haberte matado, Darien!- le reprochó mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, con el gesto exasperado.

-Pero no me mató y se llevó su buena tundra…- El silencio nuevamente se presentó. Serena suspiró. Se sentó frente a él. Comenzó a curarlo con lo del botiquín.

-Por qué lo hiciste?...

-Porque te estaba molestando…Y estaba siendo un maleducado contigo… Y no tolero a esos tipos que pretenden que las mujeres estén con ellos a la fuerza, ni que fueran no sé…uy, que bronca!...- dijo mientras se encolerizaba de sólo recordarlo.

-Muchos tipos son maleducados conmigo…Y no puedes ir por la vida, golpeando a cada uno de ellos…

-Y por qué no?...Se lo habrían ganado, después de todo…- respondió mientras le clavó la mirada a esos ojos celestes. Serena se sorprendió ante la respuesta.

-Darien…- dijo mientras cerraba el botiquín- tienes idea de con cuántos tipos he estado?...Tienes idea de las veces que me han faltado el respeto?- dijo triste, pero sosteniéndole la mirada.- Tú no tienes que hacer esto, no quiero que lo hagas…

-No me importa con cuántos has estado, Serena…- Soltó el hielo, y en paso decidido y firme, haló a Serena de la mano, obligándola a juntarse contra su pecho.

El abrazo se hizo certero e intenso.

-No me importa con cuántos has estado- volvió a decir con la voz clara y algo exasperado- _Pero quiero ser el único con quien estés ahora…No quiero que tengas que estar con alguien más…_Llámame egoísta, pero…yo…- cerró con fuerza los ojos y se sinceró, un susurro atravesó el odio de Serena. – _Sentí miedo que quisiera alejarte de mi!!_

Serena suspiró el nombre de Darien. Sin pensar, Darien se había confesado: la quería para él aunque no entendiera nada, aunque la confusión le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, sea como sea…Alejarse de ella era ahora más castigo que su soledad.

Él estaba nuevamente tan cerca de su rostro. Otra vez ese aroma que lo inundaba, otra vez la sensación eléctrica suave que lo afectaba, y nuevamente los labios se juntaron en un beso cálido y que pareció alcanzar.

Esta vez más apasionado e intenso. Esta vez, Serena tomaba el rostro de Darien para marcar aún más esa intensidad.

Darien atraía para sí el cuerpo frágil, pequeño y perfecto de Serena.

La luz cómplice de la luna iluminaba el rostro de nuestros protagonistas.

Se besaron hasta que el aire entre los dos se redujo y obligó a separarlos.

Serena rehusaba aún a esa idea de abandonar su boca. Permaneció oculta en su pecho, entrelazada siempre a su abrazo.

-Darien…Esto no es justo, _no quiero lastimarte_…Pero si es un sueño, no me despiertes…no me despiertes!- Cuchicheó y levantó su rostro para hallar y atrapar en una nueva oportunidad la boca de Darien que, confundido, feliz y atormentado por miles de ideas, se entregó sin oponer resistencia.

-No te alejes de mí, no te alejes de mí, Serena…- dijo casi en un susurro ahogado.

De nuevo en los brazos del otro…

Tantas cosas seguirán pasando y quizá hayan burlado por este instante a los dioses del destino.

Quizá deseando que el sueño no acabase, quizá tomando conciencia que su deseo se volvía la más concreta realidad, quizá entendido que la hora de la felicidad estaba cercana y lo saludaba, aunque todavía quedaran algunas piezas del rompecabezas por armar.

----------------

Bueno, sí, sí..Ya sé que es muy cortito, no se enojen! Pero en compensación mañana mismo subo otro cap!...=)

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecerles a todos los que dejan sus comentarios, no puedo creer que haya llegado a los 101 reviews! Esto es muy emocionante y muy importante para mí y me alienta a seguir escribiendo! La verdad es que me pone muuuuuuuuuuy feliz! ^^

Por lo mismo, no dejen de hacer sus comentarios! Siempre son bienvenidos!

De nuevo, muchas gracias!

**_Brisalunar_**


	12. Pensamiento Dudas Estoy contigo

_**Capítulo 12: Pensamientos. Dudas. Estoy contigo.**_

_Serena POV_

Siempre tan atento y preocupado. Siempre tan constante e incógnita la mirada de tristeza. Siempre esa sonrisa que derrumba mis penas.

Siempre encontrándote así al cruzar la puerta.

Perfecto, perfeccionista, obsesivo de la responsabilidad.

A veces, ausente.

En ocasiones con la mirada de un niño perdido, que no sabe qué rumbo tomar.

Se aleja de mi cuerpo y maldigo. Su perfume exquisito abandona mis sentidos, aunque todavía puedo sentirlo. Sus manos calientes toman las mías.

El responsable y adulto Darien ha cometido una locura: me besó sin pensarlo. Ha susurrado en mis oídos la más perfecta de las melodías. Se confiesa, se sincera, me besa, me confunde, hace que nos unamos en un lazo infinito que no ha empezado como en los cuentos. Un lazo irregular y misterioso que a esta habitación nos ha destinado.

Me abraza, me besa, me confunde, despierta oficialmente en mí dudas y miedos que no quería reconocer.

El miedo a caer en su trampa perfecta, el miedo a no sentir mi existencia sin la suya. Miedo a amarlo con la libertad que se merece, temor a no poder ofrecerle más, miedo a amarlo como lo hago en este instante y en este segundo.

Todo aquello que fue despertando desde ese instante en que sus ojos me atravesaron desde aquella noche.

Todo, que culminó en estos momentos. En estos besos que siempre guardaré en mí.

Lo pienso y me cuesta creerlo cierto. Tengo miedo, esto va a doler y no sólo a mí.

Pero miento si digo que puedo alejarme, me engaño si creo que ahora tengo alguna voluntad.

Yo también soy egoísta. Sé que voy a lastimarte, pero ahora me reconozco tan cobarde que es posible que ignore tu dolor por el sólo hecho de poder hallarme a tu lado, por el sólo hecho de no poder pasar lejos de ti más tiempo.

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Me miras inseguro. Tus manos calientes siguen tomadas de las mías.

Te sonrío y me sonríes. Y, aunque la confusión sigue latente, no puedo desconocer que…que…soy tan feliz a tu lado.

La seguridad, el afecto, el fin de la soledad y el dolor tienen tu nombre.

Todavía no sé si es una fantasía o la realidad.

A veces sospecho que mis ilusiones y mi cordura me estén gastando una broma muy pesada. Pero de pronto, el sonido de tu voz me llama, tus ojos azules me miran, me examinan, tus gestos me colman. La hermosa realidad en la que me haces sumergir, me confunde pero me aliviana el peso de mi destino.

Tu voz nuevamente pronuncia mi nombre, sacándome de los pensamientos, si es que los sentimientos dejan que alguno se asome.

-Vamos a dormir…- Suenas a la vez que vuelves a tomar el hielo para llevártelo al golpe cercano a la boca. Alejaste tu cuerpo de mí, en un gesto que no puedo descifrar.- Puedo quedarme aquí si tú no…- dices inseguro de nuevo.

No entiendo, acabas de besarme, me pides que no me aleje y tú lo estás haciendo?... ¡Estoy confundida!

Si acaso juegas conmigo, será un juego hermoso, pero, por favor, no me sigas confundiendo. Tengo miedo. Siento como el nudo en mi garganta no me deja responderte.

Caigo nuevamente sobre tu pecho. Busco la respuesta a tu lado.

Y como en un extraño poder, pareces leer mi mente acechada por la incertidumbre.

Nuevamente el calor de tus manos con las mías. Mi corazón galopa desenfrenado de la emoción.

Me diriges hacia tu habitación. Me invitas a sentarme en la cama amplia, a tu lado.

Apoyas tu cabeza en mi hombro. Suspiras.

-No sé lo que esté pasando, pero…Yo…Quiero quedarme aquí contigo…- repites seguro en un rumor que me deja paralizada.

Tu voz abre las ventanas del alma. Tu voz ilumina los rincones de la casa deshabitada. Tu voz es la luz de la esperanza.

_Darien POV_

No puedo separarme de ti. No puedo. Y no quiero.

Tu presencia trae a mí una calma indescriptible. Tu risa estalla en la casa y en mi corazón.

Estando tan cerca, tu perfume me embriaga, me enajena. El recuerdo de tu cuerpo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, despierta en mí instintos que podrían hacerte temer.

Pero nada más lejos de mí que esa intención, aunque el deseo me vuelva un poco loco: mis brazos automáticamente están para protegerte, mi mente y mi corazón han nacido para cumplir con esa misión.

Aún así, me confundes. Eres pequeña, eres hermosa, eres fantástica, eres la estrella más brillante sobre el firmamento.

Te veo cruzar la puerta y no puedo más que dedicarme a ti y sonreír. Sonreír sin culpa, abandonando la oscuridad de la soledad, que acaba donde comienzas tú.

Te veo preparar el desayuno al son de una canción liviana. Reconozco entonces la alegría y la pureza que desprendes, puedo sentir a los fantasmas del pasado huir al son de tu esperanza.

Suspiro fuera de mí, parte ahora de tu mundo frágil y transparente.

Todavía siento mi cuerpo estremecerse por el recuerdo tibio aún de tus labios sobre los míos. Sobre lo que no pude no precipitarme, no pude controlarme y, encantado, me rendí ante ellos. Aunque tu respuesta me ha quitado aún más el aliento: un nuevo beso guiado por tu voluntad.

No puedo pensar con claridad, mis sentidos sólo parecen concentrarse en torno a ti.

Te atraigo más hacia mí. No puedo separarme de ti. No puedo. Y, sinceramente, no quiero.

La luz entre nuestros cuerpos se hace inexistente. El aire casi desaparece.

Me separo de tu figura aunque el deseo me diga lo contrario. Trato de volver a la realidad.

Me avergüenzo de mis pensamientos.

_¿Qué me pasa contigo? ¿Qué es lo que me haces, Serena?_

Me avergüenzo de mi falta de voluntad ante tu presencia. Tus manos tibias son la seda que me niego a abandonar.

¿Qué debo decir?...¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí?...

Una duda me atormenta, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo que yo? ¿o te dejas llevar por la conveniencia del trato que hemos hecho?...¡No, no!...No soportaría saber que eso sea sí…Serena, sé que tú no eres así…Pero…¡Maldición! _¿Por qué dudo?_

Más lamentable me resulta, que, a pesar de la duda, no pueda alejarte de mi vida. No después de todo lo que pareces despertar en mí.

Serena.

Tantas cosas.

Me miras y sonríes. _Y en la sonrisa, una estrella_. Te pronuncio.

Y tras la pregunta y la duda, te conduzco hasta mi habitación y allí, a la cama.

La confusión está en el aire de la casa y en mi cabeza. Te confieso.

-_Quiero quedarme aquí contigo_- Es la verdad. Suspiras y sonríes. Me sostengo e tu hombro pequeño.

-_Estoy contigo_- respondes segura y cálida.

Te recuestas y yo a tu lado. Sonríes y me miras. Me miras y exhalas.

Te abrazo. Me tomas la mano. Mi corazón se enloquece ante tu roce. Conduces la mano hasta donde puedo sentir los latidos acelerados de tu corazón. Susurras.

-Estoy contigo.

La felicidad se presenta bajo tu forma y yo no puedo separarme de ti. No puedo. No quiero, princesa, no quiero.

* * *

Bueno, tal como lo prometí, acá el cap. 12! Espero que sea de su agrado se vienen un par de cositas que alterarán las paz que parece reinar, asique...No dejen de acompañarme, como hasta ahora!

Dejen, como siempre, sus comentarios y críticas...

Muchas gracias..

**_Brisalunar_**

------------

_"maldigo el sueño que besa tus ojos hasta tan tarde..."_


	13. Ausente No me rechaces Aceras

_**Capítulo 13: Ausente. No me rechaces. Aceras.**_

_Otra tarde como las demás, demasiado martes, demasiado igual.*_

Afuera: el ruido de la ciudad a las seis de la tarde; los bocinazos, el caminar presuroso, el anhelo de volver al hogar.

Dentro: ver por el balcón del séptimo piso causa en Serena cierto vértigo, pero prefiere que el viento le golpee un poco la cara, antes que la tarde se torne insoportable.

El piso es amplio y minimalista: la cama grande (y siempre blanca) y el guardarropa son los únicos muebles.

El Señor se hace presente. A Serena, el odio le recorre cada recoveco. Resopla con fastidio al escuchar la puerta. Se voltea para recibirlo. Él le sonríe. Hoy, como nunca, en el rostro de la muchacha puede verse su malestar.

-Serena…- Saluda él a la vez que se quita el saco suntuoso.

-Mi Señor…- intenta sonreír forzadamente.

Él se acerca a ella. Le toma el rostro e intenta besarla; en un acto reflejo, Serena esquiva tal intención. Resultó muy evidente para él.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no…Sólo que…Me acordé de algo…- una imagen fugaz de Darien apostado en sus labios la asoló.

El tipo la invita a sentarse en la cama. Serena comienza a desnudarse. El Señor la contempla fascinado. Sin poder resistir más la excitación, se abalanzó sobre ella.

Con sus propias manos, bloquea el movimiento de las manos de Serena. La obliga así a recibir sus besos sobre el cuerpo.

-Serena…¡Serena!...¡Me vuelves loco!- repetía con la voz ronca por el deseo.

El nudo en la garganta de Serena se acrecentaba. Más recordaba a Darien. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

El Señor comenzó con las embestidas. Una tras otra, potentes, invasivas. Sostuvo aún con más fuerza las manos de Serena, agitándose incesante sobre ella.

Serena no pudo contenerse más. Pero él no podía ver su dolor, no pudo vislumbrar, en un primer momento, las lágrimas atravesando sus mejillas.

Hasta que en un mínimo detenimiento sobre su rostro, pudo observar su semblante mojado y la mirad ausente de Serena. De un golpe, se alejó de ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó molesto.

-No me pasa nada- dijo con la misma ausencia.

-No me rechaces, por favor…- dijo él mientras besaba su cuerpo nuevamente- ¡Tú eres muy importante para mí!...¡No me rechaces!- Serena seguía sin reaccionar. El hombre se puso aún más molesto.

Volvió a tomarla bruscamente, está vez sujetándola de la cara, obligándola a verlo a los ojos oscuros, clavando con fuerza sus dedos sobre su garganta.

-Tú eres mía, tú vida es mía…¡Mía!- repetía son descanso a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos, llevándolo al punto más alto de su placer.

En un instante, todo había acabado.

Serena, seguía fuera de sí y ahora asustada. No supo qué decir, ni qué hacer.

De pronto, un fuerte golpe sobre la mejilla la sacudió de su mundo y de sus ideas.

- Jamás…¡Jamás, te atrevas a rechazarme otra vez!- gritó furioso y herido.- ¿Por qué me obligas a hacerte esto?- el rostro del tipo palideció- ¡Perdóname!...Yo…Yo te quiero Serena, y pronto, te prometo que esto acabará…Pronto serás mía y yo sé que aprenderás a quererme y todo esto para ti, habrá acabado…Te lo juro.- dijo el con un nudo en la garganta.

El Señor la amaba, con su modo perverso y autoritario, con egoísmo, pero la amaba.

¿Por qué entonces la obligaba a prostituirse en las calles, exponiéndola al peligro?...No lo sabemos.

Pero el hecho, es que la amaba. Y estaba consciente el odio que Serena le profesaba, su cuerpo la delataba, el gesto de su mirada era tan evidente. Pero estaba convencido de que se ganaría su amor, ya sea por gratitud (porque el Señor costeaba los gastos del hospital para su padre, además de que Serena residía en una de las mejores habitaciones a diferencia de las demás muchachas) o por costumbre (el rito cotidiano, la marca del tiempo, harían que mecánicamente Serena se viera a su lado).

* * *

Cuando el Señor hubo abandonado la habitación, Serena se bañó: intentaba quitarse las marcas de los besos, el deseo irrefrenable que ese tipejo sentía por ella y que tanta repulsión le generaba a ella.

Más tarde, Serena volvió a su habitación. Seiya la esperaba.

Cuando entró, de inmediato pudo ver en el rostro de la muchacha la desazón, el amargo gusto que había tenido, el mal rato que pasaba y que, por alguna causa mayor que desconocía, últimamente se repetía con mayor insistencia.

-¿Te sientes bien?...- cuestionó el muchacho.

- No, Seiya, no me siento bien…- dijo con la mirada perdida.

-Dime, Serena, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?...Lo que sea, dímelo y lo haré…- Serena sonrió por la proposición del chico. Sabía que, a pesar de su voluntad, Seiya no podía darle lo que necesitaba. De nuevo, la expresión se le volvió oscura y melancólica.

-Seiya…- susurró ella.- ¿Crees que algún todo termine y podamos estar en paz?...¿Crees que eso sea posible?- preguntó mientras mantenía la mirada sobre el ventanal.

Seiya sabía que la posibilidad existía, aunque remota, porque sabía lo que Serena significaba para el señor. Su silencio se hizo una respuesta para Serena, hasta que habló.

-Sí, sé que un día, todo esto terminará y podrás ser feliz, como te lo mereces…Estoy seguro…Un día encontrarás a alguien que te quiera y que…- nuevamente la voz de Serena no lo dejó terminar.

-¿Crees que alguien pueda quererme?...¿Enamorarse de mí, sin importarle todo esto?

-¡Sí!...¡Claro que sí!...- el muchacho sintió que era el momento, que si no lo decía ahora se arrepentiría para siempre- De hecho, yo …- continuó inseguro. Pero el fuerte repiqueteó de las campanas de la Iglesia cercana lo detuvo.

-Ah!!...Ya son las siete…Mejor que me apure o sino es posible que el cliente se enoje...- Serena mentía; sabía que Darien no se molestaba si llegaba tarde, pero sus ganas de verlo aumentaban cada día más y la obligaban a mantener una puntualidad inglesa.- Bueno, ya me voy…Nos vemos, Seiya…Gracias por todo, de verdad…Eres un gran chico…- Serena lo golpeó con un beso en la mejilla que hizo ruborizar a Seiya.

El muchacho sonrió y suspiró al ver cómo Serena se alejaba. Pensó que quizá no era el momento para confesarse. Pero tarde o temprano ella lo sabría

* * *

Serena caminó por las aceras, triste y ausente, hacia la casa de Darien.

Recordó la sonrisa de él y su risa en uno de sus chistes. El semblante se le cambió.

Aunque miles de dudas la asolaran_: "¿Acaso puedo darle algo más que esto? ¿quién soy para él? No me ha tocado, no como otros hombres, sólo esos besos y yo la verdad que no sé…Por Dios, Darien!..."_

El mismo timbre, la misma puerta que se abre, la misma sonrisa ya cotidiana

- ¡Hasta que llegas!

* * *

*Verso extraído de la canción "**Otro jueves cobarde**" de Los Caballeros de la Quema y Joaquín Sabina.

* * *

Bueno, como un regalito (y un modo de compensarme por la ausencia que tendré esta semana por exigencias de la facultad) les dejo este capítulo y el siguiente...

Eso sí!...Espero que dejen sus opiniones en cada capítulo como siempre...Asique, a portarse bien, y apreten el botoncito de abajo! jajaja

Hasta pronto!

**_Brisalunar_**

----------------

_"ojalá que mañana, cuando te despiertes, duerma mi dolor"_


	14. Cumpleaños Celos Quiza mañana

_**Capítulo 14: Cumpleaños. Celos. Quizá mañana.**_

El mismo timbre, la misma puerta que se abre, la misma sonrisa ya cotidiana

-¡Hasta que llegas!- Darien ríe al abrir la puerta. Serena se quedó inmóvil bajo el marco de la puerta, suspendida en el encanto de los ojos azules de Darien.

Ingresa como siempre. Se acomodan como siempre.

Las mismas preguntas y respuestas ligeras, diarias.

El silencio se detiene sobre ellos. Se miran.

-¿Hoy es viernes, verdad?- dice Darien.

-Sí, es viernes…¿Por qué?- responde ella.

-Mmm…¿Vendrás mañana también?

-Bueno, si tú no quieres…

-No, no…Justamente…Pensé que tal, tendrías días de descanso…

-Jajajaja…- Serena rió naturalmente.

-¿Qué?- Darien preguntó extrañado.

-¿Realmente crees que es un "trabajo" estar contigo?- dijo mientras mantenía la risita.- Pero bueno, mis días de descanso son los domingos…

-Ah! Y qué haces?...¿Qué haces los domingos?

-Bueno…- Serena se quitaba el saco y se sentaba en el sofá.- Visito a mi papá y almuerzo con él…Después leo un poco, escucho la radio, salgo al parque a dar una vuelta…

-Ah…-Darien se quedó pensativo. Siempre mirándola, siempre hallándola hermosa.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh?...No!- él miró hacia un costado, y luego volvió a su mirada a ella- Bueno, sí…Pensaba que quizás…¿Te gustaría ir al cine?

-Ah, sí, claro…Pero es que no voy porque no tengo dinero jajaja…Por eso voy al parque jajajaja…

-¡Jajajaja!- rió encogiéndose de hombros el muchacho- ¡ay, cabeza de chorlito!... ¡Veo que no entiendes nada!

La cara de Serena se transformó en un gesto de enojo.

-¡Bufón!- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¡Si no entiendo es que no lo estás diciendo muy claro!- replicó mientras Darien seguía riéndose, gracioso.

-¿Que si te gustaría ir al cine…?

-Que ya te dije que si no voy es que…- siguió explicándose furiosa sin dejar terminar a Darien.

-¿Conmigo?

-¿Contigo?- repitió sorprendida mientras lo miraba, sentada a su lado. El gesto había cambiado: la sorpresa la abarcaba, su cuerpo lo demostraba; los ojos abiertos expectantes, los brazos habían abandonado ya esa posición de defensa.

-Bueno, yo decía…Quizá, si tú quieres…Y no tienes nada qué hacer, quizá…- No se explicaba bien. Se sentía inexplicablemente nervioso.

-Bueno, sí… ¡Gracias!- dijo con la cara sonriente- Aunque…Nada, nada de películas de terror…Es que soy un poco miedosa…

Darien tomó su mano. Y volteó a verla…

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?...Yo estoy contigo.- dijo en un susurro perfecto.

Bajo una magia poderosa y como si esto se hubiera repetido en otro tiempo, Serena se apostó en el brazo de Darien.

-Es verdad- dijo sin mirarlo- Ya no tengo miedo…- concluyó a la vez que suspiró.

El silencio amigo se manifestó. La atmósfera era de tranquilidad…

Hasta que un ruido extraño, como salido de las profundidades de las cavernas se escuchó.

-Aunque ¡lo que sí tengo es hambre! Jajajajaja…- rió nerviosa Serena.

-Bueno, ¡vamos a cenar entonces!

La cena fue tranquila y amena. Las trivialidades de la cotidianeidad tomaban para Darien un sentido cuando las recitaba para Serena. Ella escuchaba atenta, se reía, preguntaba, recordaba algunas anécdotas que permitían a Darien conocerla más. Todo era tan natural entre ellos.

En un momento, Darien se acercó al piano mientras Serena requisaba la biblioteca.

-¿Buscas algo en particular?- dijo a la vez que se sentaba al piano y la melodía se despuntaba las primeras notas: Claro de Luna de Debussy invadía cada rincón de la casa.

Serena se volteó para verlo.

-Es…hermosa.

-¿Verdad que sí?...- dijo a la vez que se quedaba mirándola en un instante – Es una de mis favoritas…- la melodía continuaba, cada vez con mayor velocidad, como si apurara el final de la magia.- ¿Hoy es viernes verdad?

- ¡Que si!... ¡Cuantas veces vas a preguntar lo mismo!- dijo Serena mientras se acercaba al piano.

- ¿Y es junio?...- dijo él, deteniendo la música.

- ¿Eh?...A ver…sí, estamos en junio.

- ¡Ah!...Dame un segundo…-Saltó del banquito hacia su habitación en tres pasos.

Serena lo miró extrañada. Observó la puerta cerrarse y abrirse nuevamente en un momento.

Darien ocultaba algo en una de sus manos. La expresión de su rostro había cambiado: ahora estaba como enojado, con el ceño fruncido. Y se acercaba a ella como molesto.

Serena lo notó de inmediato.

-Pa…¿Pasa algo?- dijo un poco titubeante.

Darien se colocó frente a ella. Se acercó a su rostro. El semblante de Serena enrojeció. Otra vez el aliento de Darien tan cerca, otra vez ese calor perfecto…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo el muchacho en el oído de ella. Y le mostró la bolsita que traía escondida detrás de su amplia espalda.

-¡Darien!...Gra…Gracias!...Yo, casi lo había olvidado…Gracias, no hacía falta….- Dijo señalando el regalo.

-Ya, deja de estarte rectificando y ábrelo… ¡Espero que te gusten!...- Serena abrió la bolsa y encontró allí varios regalos, cada uno envuelto con su presentación.

Algunas, son cosas que me parecen que te hacen falta cuando te quedas aquí…-

Entre ellos un pijama de conejitos, que en un principio le pareció muy infantil pero recordó algo que lo hizo comprarlo definitivamente.

--------------------- Flashback---------------------

En la tele, transmiten un capítulo de Sailor Moon.

-¿Sabes?...Si hay cosas que le envidio a Usagi es ese pijama!!...es tan lindo, no crees?...- Darien realmente no pensó que era lindo, más bien nada lindo, pero se enterneció con lo que poco que podía contentarse, Serena prosiguió- Con lo conejitos y las lunitas, como ella "Usagi", conejo de la luna!- decía Serena a la vez que remataba la frase hincando el pecho de Darien con los dedos como si fuera un arma.

--------------------- Fin de Flashback----------------

Es precioso Darien!!...Muchas, muchas gracias!

Abría a la vez otro de los regalos. Esta vez se trataba de una hermosa taza rosa, con una delicadas flores dibujadas.

-Ay, qué bonita!!...Ya no te usaré más tu taza con esta! Jajaja-

-------------- Flashback-----------------

-Darien, el desayuno!...

-Aquí estoy!....- Darien se acercaba a su rostro y la saludaba con un beso. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, el gesto hizo que Serena se quedara enmudecida y sin reacción. El roce tan dulce y suave de Darien la dejaba sin aliento.- ¿Tú no vas a desayunar?

-Verás es que…- Serena enrojecía y giraba los dedos como niño castigado- es que..la rompí sin querer…Y bueno, no tienes otra taza…

-------------- Fin de Flashback----------

Finalmente, el tercer regalo, era un llavero original de Sailor Moon.

-Dariieeeeeeeeeeeen!!....Dime que tu no gastaste una fortuna en este llavero de Bandai!...Dímelo!! Dímelo!

-Es un pequeño gasto, igual no creas que fue demasiado…

-Darien---dijo ella en tono de regaño.

-Bueno, ya…Demasiado costoso para ser un llavero, pero nada que no pueda pagar!- dijo él excusándose.

Serena no pudo aguantar más la alegría. Y se acercó a Darien, le besó la mejilla. Darien sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Darien…Todo esto es hermoso!...De hecho, es uno de los mejores cumpleaños que tengo hace rato!...- dijo ocultándose en su pecho. Y el nudo en la garganta, obligó a que unas lágrimas nublaran su vista. Pero esta vez no sería la tristeza la causante de esas lágrimas, no hoy...

-Serena…- Darien sonrió y continuó en una voz firme y suave…-¿Te has preguntado por qué te regalé un llavero?- dijo él- Este es el último regalo del día…Toma- y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón un juego de llaves y la puso sobre sus manos.- Esto es para que entres a la casa sin tener que esperar a que te abra la puerta o por si algún día andas por ahí y necesitas algo, no sé, puedas venir…

-Darien, ¿ estas son…?

-Sí…Unas copias de las llaves del departamento.- Serena se asombró mucho y el gesto de sorpresa no abandonaba su cara – Pero…Yo no creo que merezca esto...Es muy importante, además es una gran responsabilidad.

- Yo confío en ti, no creas que le doy las llaves de mi casa a cualquiera…- dijo chistoso.

Ante esa muestra de confianza, la felicidad entre ellos surgió como una nueva esperanza.

-¿Serena?...- La voz de Darien sonaba agitaba- Hay algo que quiero decirte…- Su corazón estaba intranquilo y nervioso, Darien sentía que sus manos temblaban. De algo estaba seguro: este era el momento. Darien sentía que debía gritarlo, que debía expresarlo a pesar de las posibles consecuencias, a pesar de que no supiera luego qué rumbo tomar. Como fuera, el momento había llegado y sin vuelta atrás.

Serena sonrió sorprendida y todavía sin poder creer que lo había pasado.

Era evidente la fe que Darien sentía por ella.

Y en un silencio casi melódico, Serena volvió a besar lentamente la mejilla de Darien.

A pesar del juego de luz que sus cuerpos danzaban, Darien vislumbró, por el pequeño retazo de piel que le dejaba exhibir su bufanda, unas marcas en su cuello.

Un golpe de ira lo saturó.

Desistió.

Ella había estado con alguien más, a pesar de su confesión, a pesar de su pedido casi desesperado de la otra vez.

--------------------------- Flashback------------------------

-No me importa con cuántos has estado- volvió a decir con la voz clara y algo exasperado- _Pero quiero ser el único con quien estés ahora…No quiero que tengas que estar con alguien más…_Llámame egoísta, pero…yo…- cerró con fuerza los ojos y se sinceró, un susurro atravesó el odio de Serena. – _Sentí miedo que quisiera alejarte de mi!!_

------------------------- Fin Flashback----------------------

Y como en un movimiento inconsciente, dio un paso hacia atrás.

Su gesto cambió.

Está molesto, de sólo imaginar que alguien ha tocado su cuerpo, que ha dejado en ella esas marcas, como demostrándola de su propiedad…La sangre le hierve, los celos se disparan, la bronca se le instala en el pecho y en los puños.

De repente, una melodía sacude y hace vibrar el celular de Serena sobre la mesita de entrada.

-Hola…¿Seiya?...- La voz de Serena sonó alegre como siempre. Mientras que Darien, se ha sentado todavía pensativo y molesto sobre el sillón. Serena reía durante la llamada. – Sí, Seiya…Lo sé…- _"¿Seiya?_", se cuestionó Darien.- ¡Gracias!- Serena mantenía la sonrisa- Pensé que lo habías olvidado…Bueno, ¡Gracias!...Sabes que no era necesario y lo sabes jajajaja…Bueno, acepto…Pero no este, sino el que viene, ¿te parece?- Darien se puso aún más molesto. La risa que le provoca el muchacho trae a la mente de nuestro protagonista nuevamente aquellas marcas. _"¿Es él?...Esto no se queda así!... ¡Maldición , me va a escuchar!...Ay, ¿en qué estoy pensando?...¿Quién soy yo para decirle algo?"_

La conversación continuaba.

-Sí, Seiya…Lo sé…Ajá…Lo sé…- Ella sonaba como niña castigada, y en dos palabras vuelve al mismo tono alegre- Sí, sí…Estoy bien, te lo juro, no te preocupes…Bueno, nos vemos, adiós, un beso.

"_¿Un beso?"_, la cabeza de Darien ha tejido miles de telarañas con una sola idea: Serena es de otro. Serena no es suya, Serena va a alejarse tarde o temprano. Serena se enreda en las sábanas de alguien más. Serena besa a alguien más. "_Serena no es mía", _pensó con tristeza y odio_._

Los celos apolillan sus sentimientos y sus esperanzas.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le pregunta Serena al joven. _"¿Quién soy yo para reclamarte algo?", _se apuntaló mentalmente. Darien finge.

- No…No me pasa nada. ¿Y a ti?

-¿Eh?...No, no me pasa nada…-Se abrió entre ellos un silencio extraño.- Tengo una idea!...Qué te parece si para festejar mi cumpleaños pedimos algún postre a domicilio?

- De acuerdo…- Los celos lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero ella era tan dulce, y sus ojos, tenían sobre Darien un poder hipnotizante. Se entristeció de pensar que ella estuviera haciendo de ese encanto una máscara. Intentó seguir llevando adelante la noche.

Serena notaba el malestar de Darien: estaba ausente y frío, lejano. A pesar de los chistes constantes, él sólo devolvía un gesto de indiferencia.

Comió en silencio. Respondía las preguntas de Serena a través de monosílabos.

Vio la película en silencio.

-¿Darien?...- ella habló. Él sólo la miró.- ¿Te sientes mal?...

- No…

- ¿Estás enojado?...

- No…

- Si te molesto, puedo irme ahora…

- No…No es eso…No molestas…Sólo que…- volvió a contemplarla y reconocerla tan hermosa, sus amplios ojos examinándolo, exigiendo la verdad.

"_¿Quién soy yo para reclamarte algo? ¿Quién soy yo para ti?", _volvió a cuestionarse, impotente. – Sólo que tuve mucho trabajo hoy… Y me duele un poco la cabeza…Sólo es eso…- le devolvió una sonrisa. Serena respondió del mismo modo.

El resto de la noche, transcurrió tranquila. Darien no podía evitar la herida y así mismo se sorprendió de los celos que Serena despertaba en él, celos que nunca antes había sentido. Maldijo el momento de la vida en que se cruzaron bajo esas circunstancias.

Se fueron a dormir.

Morfeo se presentó temprano en Serena: el día había tomado las peores formas cuando el "Señor" la obligó a aceptar su cariño, aunque ella se siguiera negando.

El amor que sentía por Darien no le permitía aceptar todo aquello. Y por ello, se sentía incapaz de ser merecedora del cariño de Darien, por eso lo que él llegara a darle, aunque más no sea un cariño amistoso, resultaba suficiente para configurar en Serena ese gesto de tranquilidad y felicidad.

En cambio para Darien, la noche resultaba espesa e insomne.

Se sentó en la cama a observarla. Con sutileza extrema, corrió el flequillo que caía sobre el rostro de Serena.

"_Si él te ama y tú también no habría para mí mayor felicidad que esa…¿O no?...Pero por unos momentos pensé, creí que…Imaginé que tú sentías…Mmm…¿qué voy a hacer contigo?...¿qué voy a hacer conmigo cuándo ya no cruces la puerta?...Cuando ya no te rías porque no sé hacerme la corbata, o cantes esas tontas canciones de la radio…¿qué va a ser de mí, sin todo ello? ¿qué va a ser de mí sin ti?"_, susurró en un fino hilo de voz casi inaudible.

Al menos así, pudo llegar a liberar la tristeza y el dolor que sentía que pronto llegaría a traer de nuevo a su vida el gris de la soledad.

El movimiento de la Tierra acarreó de nuevo el centelleo del astro rey.

El nuevo día ha llegado.

Se despiertan.

Serena prepara sonriente el desayuno, Darien la contempla sin decir nada. Definitivamente, sabe que ese es uno de los significados de la vida: escuchar a Serena tararear alegre esa canción, ver cómo su rostro esboza una tierna sonrisa cuando lo mira, escucharla maldecir cuando se le queman las tostadas, regañarla porque se pasea descalza por la casa.

Todas esas imágenes que hoy le complacen, que despiertan en él la insólita sensación de ser afortunado, sabe que son las que mañana podría maldecir, que son aquellas que lamentará le hayan quemado las pupilas.

**Pero hoy es siempre todavía. Toda la vida es ahora. **

Quizá mañana, todo cambie. Quizá un día, todo cambiará.

-----------------

Bueno, amigs espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, o no? jajajaja

Cuidense.

Gracias por leer.

**_Brisalunar_**

* * *

_"ojalá que mañana, cuando te despiertes, duerma mi dolor"_


	15. No tienes derecho Malentendido

**Capítulo 15: "Laura. No tienes derecho. Malentendido"**

El sábado se había prestado lento y aburrido para Darien desde que Serena abandonó la casa.

Un frío silencio la inundaba entonces. Su presencia la atestaba de sonrisas y el contrapunto con su ausencia, le resultaba casi insoportable.

Seis de la tarde.

El timbre indica que alguien espera tras la puerta.

"Hoy es mi día de suerte", pensó Darien imaginando tras el umbral el rostro y la mirada pícara de Serena.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella el gesto de sorpresa de Darien.

-Laura…

- Darien…¿Puedo pasar?...- Darien fingiendo la sorpresa, le dio la espalda y asintió con la cabeza.

Sin mayor aviso, ella se dirigió hasta el sofá y se sentó en él.

Darien la observó en silencio, hasta que una frase fría lo quebró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, ¿no vas a preguntarme cómo estoy?...- Darien fingió no escucharla y la verdad es que Laura había lograba convertir el amor que él sentía, en una indiferencia absoluta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a verte porque…Quiero disculparme contigo, quiero que me perdones…Yo cometí un error…Y vengo a repararlo…Tienes que saber que yo…Te extraño...- ella se puso de pie y se acercó a Darien, tomándolo por sorpresa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Laura?...¿Piensas que voy a creer en lo que dices?

- Darien, yo…- ella se acercaba cada vez, en una actitud segura- Yo sé que tú me quieres...Aún.

-¿qué?...-Darien se sintió molesto.- Me parece que estás un poco equivocada…

-Y yo también te quiero…Para mí…Como antes, como en los viejos tiempos…- Siguió haciendo cada vez más cercana su presencia contra Darien, hasta que en un rápido movimiento, tomando por desprevenido a Darien, logró sentarlo sobre el sofá. Rápidamente, se ha trepado sobre sus piernas.

- Pero ¿qué haces?...- dijo molesto Darien y tomándola de los brazos para quitársela de encima.

- Recordando viejos tiempos…

-¿¡Estás loca!?... ¡Quítate ahora o…!

- ¿O qué?...Acaso puedes negarte a esto…- y en un golpe apasionado e intempestivo, capturó los labios de Darien.

Serena caminaba esperanzada hacia el departamento de Darien, su cuerpo se dirigía hacia allí casi automáticamente. Sonreía avergonzada de sólo pensar lo que Darien generaba en ella. Incluso eso se evidenciaba en su ansiedad: la cita cotidiana se concretaba generalmente luego de las ocho de la noche, pero ya eran seis y media y ella entraba en el hall del edificio.

Traía con cuidado una caja y sonreía nerviosa, revisándola a cada momento.

Trabajosamente y con la ayuda de otras muchachas, había preparado para Darien un lemon pie, a sabiendas de que Darien degustaba con mucho fanatismo ese postre.

Sería una pequeña sorpresa y una muestra de agradecimiento por todos los regalos, por comprenderla y por haberla defendido la otra vez. Le pareció justo y mínimo de su parte.

Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en todo lo que hacía por ella, un halo fugaz de tristeza la invadió, la hizo sentirse ínfima a su lado.

Movió la cabeza para sacudir de ella esas ideas. Se preguntó si a Darien le gustarían las sorpresas. "¿A quién no le gustan?", se respondió.

Intentó caminar lo más sigilosamente en el pasillo del piso. La sorpresa se ponía en marcha.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, con sumo cuidado, cautelosa, metió y logró abrir la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido.

Caminó de puntillas a través del pasillo de entrada a la casa. Colocó sobre la mesita de entrada las llaves y el pastel, intentando mantener en secreto su presencia.

Cuando desde el final del pasillo, pudo visualizar el sofá, la imagen se le presentó como un golpe fatal, como un rayo, un tiro nefasto al corazón.

Laura besaba a Darien.

Serena se quedó inerte y ausente, no fue capaz más que de mirar impotente la escena.

El pecho se le contrajo sosteniendo la respiración, pestañeó varias veces como pidiendo que no fuera cierto.

Fueron unos instantes, segundos, que resultaron eternos para Serena.

Abandonando el sigilo, corrió de nuevo por el pasillo de entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta y, en una carrera veloz, se marchó.

Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y el corazón. "Ese rostro, es ella… ¡Es ella!...Laura…", se dijo mientras corría sin rumbo, escapando.

Darien se quitó de encima a la osada chica con un paso brusco, un segundo después, escuchó los pasos acelerados saliendo de la casa y tras ellos, el estruendo del portazo.

-¡Serena!- dijo Darien casi al borde del grito.

Emprendió la misma salida veloz hacia la puerta, y comprobó con una mirada fugaz sobre la mesita, que se trataba de ella: el llavero que le había regalado la delataba sin excusas.

Corrió hacia el ascensor, que no llegaba y hacia más larga su desesperación; ella lo había tomado de improviso: él jamás hubiera querido que los labios de Laura volvieran si quiera a pronunciar su nombre.

Apurado, no pudo esperar más tiempo y buscó la bajada por las escaleras, y en un momento, cruzaba la puerta principal del edificio.

Arrancó de sus bolsillos el celular. Marcó el nombre de Serena en la agenda.

Jamás había sentido tan inútiles y lentos sus dedos, no podía coordinarlos, aturdido por la confusión de la situación.

"Responde, responde, responde por favor…" se decía nervioso e impaciente mientras caminaba incesante sin rumbo, encontrándose de repente en el parque cercano.

-"Hola…"- respondió una voz armoniosa.

- ¡Serena!- replicó eufórico Darien- Tien…- una voz volvió a interrumpirlo.

-"En este momento, no puedo atenderte, puedes…"- el automatismo del contestador le causó desolación.

"Vamos, atiende, por favor…esto es un malentendido…", se repetía Darien, mientras que la exasperación crecía sin control. Volvió a marcar. Y nuevamente, la voz mecánica.

Siguió adentrándose en el parque, mientras, insistente, volvía a llamar.

Permanecía concentrado en la pantalla del celular.

Hasta que su mirada logró encontrarla.

Se había sentado en un banco de la plaza, bajo un árbol deshojado por el viento invernal.

Corrió hasta ella. Cuando Serena, pudo sentir sus pasos hacia ella, volteó su cabeza hacia el costado contrario. Imposibilitada de sostenerle la mirada, incapaz de esconder las lágrimas, intentó quitárselas con sus manos en un gesto breve.

-Serena…- dijo él con la voz entre cortada. Ella no respondía. Seguía con la mirada perdida, ahora, hacia el pequeño lago artificial.

-Veo que ya no me necesitas… Sólo lo hubieras dicho y ya…- Serena ahora lo miraba como nunca antes, con dolor. Y lágrimas.

-Pero ¿qué dices?...No es lo que …- intentó explicarse el joven.

-¿Sabes qué?...Ella es hermosa, realmente hermosa…Vamos, anda, vete de aquí…No querrás que se enoje contigo o sí?...- dijo con un sarcasmo que lastimó a Darien.

-Esto no es lo que estás pensando…Déjame que te explique…

-¡Vete, vete!-gritó entre lágrimas Serena-No tienes que explicarme nada…Soy una tonta… ¡Tonta!...Por un momento pensé que…Tú…No estabas usándome… ¡Creí que jamás serías tan cobarde como para jugar a dos puntas! - el dolor de Darien se hacía más intenso, con cada palabra irónica de Serena, como puñaladas. Y había hurgado, con la última frase, la llaga más abierta.

-¿Yo? …¿Dos puntas?...Acaso, ¿te escuchas?... ¡Demonios!, me reclamas algo que no me dejas explicar y yo tengo que aguantarme que lleves esas malditas marcas en el cuello como si nada?...¿ Y yo soy el de las dos puntas?...- Darien acababa de azotar a Serena con sus palabras.

Serena se acercó a él en un paso decidido y le asestó sorpresivamente una bofetada a Darien.

-Tú…Tú no sabes lo que estas malditas marcas me han costado, tú no sabes el asco, el dolor, que significan para mí…Tú no sabes lo que es obligarse a cumplirle a pesar del odio que le tengo…Tú no tienes el derecho a decirme esto, no lo tienes…- dijo llorando mientras apretaba los dientes intentando controlar su ira.

Dio media vuelta y retomó la huida veloz.

Darien sintió las palabras de Serena como el peor de los golpes; se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. Se sintió miserable, el dolor de Serena también era el suyo. Se maldijo por haber llenado de tristeza sus ojos y su corazón.

Pero aún así no pudo articular palabra, la vio alejarse inmóvil, incapaz de hacer algo más.

Bueno, mis queridos lectores, espero que no se hayan olvidadio de mí...

Sé que depsués de mucho tiempo, volví al ruedo...Perdonen, de verdad, perdonenme...Es que estuve con muchas cosas y la verdad, sin inspiración...

Pero bueno, acá estamos de nuevo!!!

Por favor, como siempre, esperaré sus comentarios...

**_Brisalunar_**

_"nos encantan los grandes sueños, verdad?"_


	16. Disculpas Felicidad Eternidad

**Capítulo 16: Disculpas. Felicidad. Eternidad.**

Darien se quedó inmóvil: un pensamiento lo golpeó con furia; se había equivocado. Había formado parte de lo que ayer la había defendido. Se había comportado como un idiota, juzgándola al revés, cegado por los celos.

En una inercia inexplicable, contempló cómo Serena se alejaba de él, sintió que en esa carrera, la perdía, sintió frío y el espasmo de la tristeza le caló los huesos.

En silencio y cabizbajo, caminó de vuelta al departamento; intentando buscar explicaciones, intentando despertar de ese mal sueño.

Ingresó y los restos de Serena en la casa le culpaban por su prejuicio. Una voz habló:

-Darien, cariño, ¿Qué sucede?...¿Quién es ella?- Darien no respondió; el aire que ocasionaban esas palabras le hacían hervir la sangre.

-Laura…Vete de aquí…

-Escucha, debemos hablar…

-Yo no tengo nada qué hablar contigo…Han pasado años…Ya no tengo nada qué hablar contigo…

-Pero yo sé que tú…

-¿Qué sabes tú?...¿Qué te importó a ti?...Vete de mi casa ahora!- dijo con un estruendo en la voz, que denotaba su molestia.

-De acuerdo, como tú quieras…Yo sé que ahora estás confundido, pero…- Darien abrió la puerta en silencio y le señaló. Ella abandonó el lugar.

Y tras el golpe de la puerta, Darien miró la mesita de entrada: las llaves y la bolsa posaban sobre ella.

Abrió la bolsa, vio el postre. Se maldijo. La culpa le corroía.

El recuerdo de su rostro empañado de lágrimas, oscurecido con gestos de tristeza, hacían más intenso su dolor.

Suspiró.

Se sintió miserable. El dolor de ella era el suyo. Y peor aún, era él, indudablemente, el responsable.

La casa parecía reclamar a gritos su presencia.

Darien sintió que un nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba respirar.

El paso incesante del tiempo, marcaba las ocho de la noche.

Darien no se quedó quieto: había cometido un error y estaba dispuesto a redimirse.

El paso incesante del tiempo dio por fin las once de la noche. Él tomó su saco, las llaves del auto y emprendió la salida.

Se paseó por las calles donde aquella noche la había encontrado.

Hasta que, en una esquina solitaria, la descubrió.

Temió que huyera de él, temió su rechazo, pero juntó el valor y se acercó.

Serena no huyó.

-Serena…- dijo él firme pero dulce- ¿quieres subir al auto?- Ella accedió en silencio. Darien suspiró aliviado. La contempló. Ella miraba el paisaje fuera, como alejándose de ese instante.

-Serena…- volvió a repetir Darien, ella volteó a verlo, aún ausente. Él tomó su mano. El cuerpo de ella se tensó.- Perdóname, por favor…- la voz de Darien sonó lastimosa.

-Estás equivocado…No tengo nada qué perdonarte…Después de todo, tienes razón.

-Por favor, no sigas…Me comporté como un idiota, un idiota importante…Dije cosas que no quise- vio por el destello de la luz de la calle en el rostro de Serena, como una lágrima se arrastraba por su mejilla- Por favor, no llores…Perdóname por favor…Los celos no me dejan pensar.- él sostuvo fuerte su mano.

-¿Celos?- Serena volteó a verlo.

-Sí, celos…- Darien levantó tímidamente su mirada, para sostener la de ella- Escucha bien…Yo…-Serena casi imaginó lo que diría, aunque suplicó que sea aquello que sospechaba y tanto había deseado en tan pocos días.

-Espera, no …No lo digas…

-Estoy …enamorado de ti…Yo…No sé cómo pasó…Pero sucedió…Y…- Serena sonrió. Darien suspiró asustado y tembloroso.

-Darien…no juegues conmigo!

-¡No estoy jugando!...- esta vez la mirada y la voz se hicieron más fuertes- Sólo que no sé cómo pedirte disculpas…- Un silencio conquistó el pequeño espacio del auto- Entiendo que …Tú no…Pero al menos, por favor, perdóname…¿Eso es posible?- Su mano seguía entrelazada a la de ella.

-Te confesaré algo…Pero es un secreto…- ella se acercó al oído de Darien, que miraba un poco sorprendido por la situación.

-Olvídese después de escuchar, de acuerdo?- Darien asintió, la voz de ella sonaba como un susurro melodioso y suave – Yo también te quiero…Te quiero…Pero tengo miedo…Y si reaccioné así, también fue por celos, aunque odie reconocerlo…Yo te quiero…Pero te dije que tengo miedo ya…

-Serena…- dijo Darien entusiasmado

-Shhhh…-respondió ella, alejándose de Darien, para ocupar nuevamente la posición recta en su asiento. Ella lo miró cono si lo regañara.

-Perdón- se explicó él. Ella continuó.

-No quiero lastimarte, no te lo mereces, no me lo perdonaría…Pero ¿qué hacer?...No puedo separarme de ti, yo…¡Yo te quiero!

-¿Qué?...No te oí bien…-respondió él, haciendo el tonto.

-Que te quiero…-volvió a secretear en su oído, dándole un poco más de volumen a su tímida voz.

-Mmmmmm…Creo que no te escuché…- Serena lo miró suspicaz. Él reconoció con una sonrisa, ese legendario juego de niños. La miró un instante, la halló hermosa y pequeña como siempre

-Serena, yo…

-Shhhh…Olvídese luego de escuchar…- ella guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa. Él supo que irremediablemente, estaría a sus pies.

-¿Vamos a casa?- dijo él. Ella asintió con un gesto de alegría.

El ruido del motor enciéndose sonó como un estruendo ensordecedor, rompiendo el silencio de la calle.

Tras un viaje corto, llegaron a la casa. Y todo pareció retomar el ritmo y la tradición diaria.

-¿Quieres café?- dijo ella amable. Él afirmó.

Serena se dispuso a preparar el café.

Darien, se detuvo en el desayunador, no pudo evitar contemplarla, sonreír como tonto sin haber escuchado ningún chiste, sólo animado por la figura de Serena recorriendo la cocina.

Ella sintió la presencia de Darien. Volteó a verlo.

Se esperaron así unos segundos, absortos del tiempo, del ruido del televisor, de burbujeo del agua hirviendo en el jarrito.

Darien se adelantó y en dos pasos, pudo tomar el cuerpo de Serena, abalanzarse sobre su boca y golpearla con un beso tierno y vehemente. Ella respondió, sumándole caricias e intensidad, que alentaban cada vez el deseo, restándole ropa en la proporción que las manos se hacían torpes y ardían con el roce de la piel tibia.

A medio desvestir, y en un baile extraño, Darien fue guiándola hacia la habitación cercana. Y en un paso rápido de este vals, pudo recostarla. Serena exhaló una risita cómplice y nerviosa.

Darien respondió de la misma manera.

La felicidad les colmaba el espíritu y las sensaciones.

-Darien…- dijo ella a media voz- Yo…te amo, sabes?- la sonrisa y la mirada se le iluminaron. Sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojizo que Darien no pudo evitar acariciar con un beso sacro. Pudo así, acercarse a su oído.

-Serena, yo también te amo…- dijo suavemente, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, que la piel ardiera más intensamente – Quédate siempre conmigo.- Pidió con un hilo fino de voz.

Sus labios quisieron expandir sus horizontes, conquistar a golpes de suaves caricias pasionales, nuevos lares: así descendió por su cuello lento pero seguro, sintió como Serena temblaba y lo atraía más a sí.

Darien escuchó un sigiloso gemido resoplar de la boca de Serena. La sintió pronunciar su nombre con una cadencia agitada.

Las manos de Serena exploraban el cuerpo firme de Darien. Lo acariciaba, entregando más placer al sexo de su amante.

Ella logró capturar a Darien, dominarlo bajo su yugo: sus ojos admiraban el cuerpo excitado de Darien, confundía en una ola intempestiva besos apasionados y caricias que lo arrojaban cada vez más lejos de la razón, en tanto que él intentar llenar sus manos con el cuerpo generoso de Serena.

-Por favor…Serena…deja de torturarme…-Consiguió confesar Darien con una media sonrisa y casi sin respiro.

Serena sonrió maliciosa.

Y en un momento del tiempo en esa habitación, los cuerpos se unieron al final.

Uno dentro del otro, en un movimiento coordinado, los dos en l calor del cuerpo del otro, sintiendo al otro, dejando de ser uno para ser en el otro.

La pasión y el deseo fue en aumento, volviendo casi irrefrenable el punto álgido del clímax, bajo una atmósfera densa inundada por le vaho del calor de los cuerpos.

Los mismos cuerpos se vencen y se desploman cansinos tras la agitación del último lapso.

Serena sonríe y suspira. Contempla a Darien.

Él no apartó su vista de ella ni un instante, hace a un lado el mechón de pelo que surca la frente húmeda de Serena. Se queda hipnotizado en su paisaje.

Serena se acomoda en su pecho. Darien la ciñe más contra su cuerpo en un abrazo.

Silencio.

Darien refunfuña.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta ella.

-Sí…- ella lo mira preocupada- ahora ya no podré dejarte ir.

-Menos mal…- ella acunó entonces una risa.

La felicidad se estructura bajo formas extrañas y particulares. Esta es una de ellas: a pesar de la incertidumbre del futuro, la felicidad es eterna mientras dura.

Quizá ahora entonces, habrán de llevar adelante una lucha contra el tiempo, habrán de vencerlo para intentar dar paso a la eternidad.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, qué les pareció? Sí que se iba a arreglar el malentendido del cap anterior.

Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben lo que tiene que hacer no? Jajajaja

Nos vemos! Hasta la próxima huida!

_**Brisalunar**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_nos encantan los grandes sueños, verdad?_


	17. La arena de los relojes Recuerdos

_**Capítulo 17: La arena de los relojes. Recuerdos.**_

La arena de los relojes fue deshaciéndose y al frío invernal fue dando paso la tibiez de la primavera.

Esa noche, la fiesta sería un escape, aunque indeseado, que le habrían obligado a tomar.

Ya habían pasado más de dos meses. La rutina abrigaba una monotonía absurda llena de incertidumbre.

* * *

**_24 de septiembre _**

_-Yo sé que no quieres, pero vamos, tan sólo es esta noche, has un esfuerzo…_

_-Andrew, no estoy de ánimos, la verdad…_

_-No hace falta que me lo digas, lo sé…Pero…_

_-Estoy cansado, hace días que trabajo sin parar…_

_-Justamente por eso…Un día de descanso…Además, ya tienes a tu amiga perfectamente lista en la puerta, no querrás decepcionarla, verdad?_

_-Andrew, eres un manipulador, ¿te lo han dicho ya?- dijo Darien entre dientes y con una media sonrisa, cansado ya de las insistencias de sus amigos. Bufó, casi resignado.- Está bien, pero sólo iré unos momentos, no pretendas que me quede toda la noche entre aburridos colegas aduladores…_

_-Si ya quieres venir con nosotros, me doy por hecho…- el amigo sonrió y palmeó el hombro de Darien._

_

* * *

_

Terminó por cambiarse y, juntos los tres, salieron hacia la fiesta.

La gala era ostentosa. El salón se alzaba en un paraje lejano a la ciudad, en un palacete moderno que se encastraba en medio de la montaña, rodeado de un paisaje espectacular de las serranías y de un lago cercano que podía vislumbrarse desde al amplio balcón en el que ahora Darien se encontraba. Si bien la primavera florecía, el frescor del bosque y la montaña le hizo estremecerse un segundo por el frío.

Volvió a sostener la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte. Suspiró entre molesto y triste.

-Está fresco aquí, ¿no?

-Si, un poco…-respondió nuestro protagonista, mareando el líquido dentro de su copa con un movimiento circular continuo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Digamos…

-Darien…- sacudió la cabeza el interlocutor- puedo escucharte una vez más, como siempre, somos amigos…

-Lo sé, Andrew…Sólo que…

-Dime…

-Es todo tan inexplicable, ¿sabes?- Darien variaba su mirada desde el vaso hacia el horizonte y viceversa.

* * *

**_17 de Julio_**

_Aquella mañana hurgaba entre las cajas, un poco confundido y molesto._

_-¿Te sucede algo?...- dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba mi brazo._

_- No, amor, sólo que…Buscaba una partitura pero no la encuentro por ningún lado y es muy importante para mí…_

_- Déjame que te ayude a buscarla entonces…- dijo Serena con una sonrisa cómplice, a la vez que tomaba del armario una caja. Comenzó a revisar dentro de ella. Tomó unas fotografías._

_Desde mi posición, sólo podía observar el cuerpo de espaldas de Serena, cercano a la ventana. Vi como la luz del sol se ceñía sobre su cuerpo, realzando su figura. Sonreí al saberla indiscutiblemente mía, más allá de la particularidad de la situación. _

_-¿Encontraste algo?- le dije acercándome a ella, colocando una de mis manos en su cintura pequeña y la otra tomando la fotografía- Ah, bueno…- largué un diminuto suspiro sin darme cuenta - esta foto, ya casi la había olvidado…Mira…- Me apoye en la cama, ella me acompañó- mamá, Yaten, papá y yo…- Serena se había quedado observando la foto, sin pronunciar palabra. Me dio la sensación de que estaba nerviosa. Quizá lo había reconocido. Tartamudeó un poco antes de hablar:_

_-D-Darien…¿Cómo se llama tu papá?- dijo con una calma extraña._

_-Bueno, él es un tipo bastante reconocido, sabes?...Un médico de élite y un tradicional de la política conservadora de la ciudad…- Serena se quedó en silencio. Volví la mirada a la foto. Yaten se parecía mucho a papá y yo, a mamá. Quizá por eso papá me odiaba; yo no era su reflejo, éramos tan diferentes que la convivencia después del accidente se había vuelto insostenible._

_Mamá…_

_No encontraba esa maldita partitura por ningún lado. Quería tocarla para mamá, otra vez, como cuando era pequeño y tomaba esas lecciones de piano en la casa._

_Hoy se cumpliría un año más de la muerte de mamá. Y yo, como todos los años, tenía una tristeza innombrable._

_Serena permanecía en silencio. Quizá no supo qué decirme. Yo tampoco sabría._

_Me miraba con los ojos grandes, llenos de sorpresa y algo más que no supe identificar bien… Y hasta hoy me lo pregunto…_

_Ella volvió a la caja en silencio._

_-¿Esto es lo que buscabas?- volvió a decir con la voz seria. Exactamente era eso._

_-¡Gracias, es esto mismo! Ven…- le dirigí hasta el piano cercano. Le expliqué qué era aquella partitura. Ella sonrió. Toqué delante de ella "Serenata interminable". _

_A Serena se le nublaron los ojos. Y a mí también. _

_Mamá…Estoy seguro que estarás bien, pero ni idea te das lo que te necesito ahora…Siempre. Desde aquella noche fatal._

_La tarde pasó un poco silenciosa. Era lo que necesitaba. No era mi día más feliz y Serena parecía entenderlo a la perfección. _

_Aún así, había algo mal en ella…No sé, un dejo de tristeza la merodeaba y no sabría decir por qué. _

_Sonidos mínimos, caricias suficientes y necesarias toda la tarde, como un botiquín para un dolor invisible._

_Por momentos me daba la sensación de que Serena se aferraba a mí, con el miedo de que algo sucediera. _

_Hasta que su celular sonó. Me miró como preguntándome qué debía hacer. Atendió y se alejó un poco hacia el pasillo de entrada de casa._

"_- Está bien, allí estaré…A esa hora…Sí, señor…Adios"._

_Era él. Y mi mente y mi cuerpo empezaron a mostrar el odio que sentía por esa muestra exigua de persona._

_-Tengo que…irme…- dijo ella mientras desviaba la mirada. Me acerqué a ella, su cuerpo quedó atrapado entre la pared y mi cuerpo._

_-No…- dije yo, ya enfermo de los celos._

_-Darien, por favor…- repitió con la voz entrecortada._

_-Serena, no…Quédate…_

_-Darien, ya lo sabes…_

_-Sí, lo sé…Pero, podemos solucionarlo, te lo juro…Te lo juro…_

_-Darien, no lo hagas más difícil…_

_-Por favor, quédate…Lo vamos a solucionar_

_-Ya hemos hablado de esto, por favor…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y apostaba sobre mi boca un beso tierno, como siempre._

_Tomó del vestidor su saco, y se acercó a la puerta. La agarré del brazo._

_-Espera…- volvió a darme un beso, intentó sonreírme._

_-Perdóname…- dijo y se marchó._

**_18 de Julio._**

_Serena no aparecía. La cita habitual de las 8 no se concretaba. Eran las 9 de la noche y Serena no estaba en casa._

_Esperé un poco más antes de llamarla, no quería que pensara que era un novio paranoico._

_Nueve y media de la noche. Tomé el celular y la llamé._

_Nada. La voz del contestador me resonaba en la cabeza._

_Comencé a impacientarme._

_Probé nuevamente. Esta vez dejé un mensaje haciéndole saber lo preocupado que estaba y lo feo que es dejar a alguien esperando sin aviso._

_No hubo respuesta._

_Nada._

_Nada._

_Un sentimiento frío me recorrió entero. La preocupación me estaba matando._

_Otra vez, a su celular y otra vez nada._

_Cuando la aguja estuvo cerca de las doce de la noche, salí a dar una vuelta en el auto. Volví a la esquina donde la conocí y … no había nadie allí._

_Miles de ideas me rondaban por la cabeza: le habría pasado algo? Le habrían prohibido venir a verme? Estaría enferma? Se sentiría culpable por haberse ido anoche?...Me sentí muy mal cuando consideré lo último: yo ya sabía lo difícil que era para Serena todo aquello y yo insistí…Suspiré resignado y más preocupado aún._

_Volví a casa, desesperado, viendo todo el tiempo la pantalla del celular._

_Dejé un nuevo mensaje en su buzón: "Amor…Serena, ya no sé qué pensar…Estoy muy preocupado…Por favor, comunícate conmigo como sea, un mensaje o llámame…(Silencio) Lo que sea que esté pasando, podemos arreglarlo…Por favor, comúnicate"._

_Pasaron las horas y no había ningún tipo de respuesta. ¿Debía ir a la policía a denunciar una desaparición?...Ella no quiere que vaya a la policía…Pero ¿qué hago?, pensé, pensé, esperé._

_Nada._

_Por enésima vez, al celular. Rogué a todos los dioses que contestara y así fue._

"_-Darien, estoy bien, no me busques, no me busques…Perdóname". _

_Colgó y miles de imágenes y dudas se colaron en mi confusa mente a las 3 de la mañana._

_Volví a intentar. Fracaso. Intento. Fracaso._

_Sentí el miedo de una historia casi repetida, sentí el miedo de perderla sin mayor respuesta._

_No recuerdo ya cuántas veces remarqué el registro de su número en mi celular. No sé cuántas veces escuché el sonido de su contestador abrigando la esperanza de que contestara o incluso, sospechando haber oído mal._

_No entendí nada._

_Todo se desvanecía como un diente de león al paso del viento._

_Todo se desmoronaba aceptando las reglas exactas de la física._

_Todo tomaba un rumbo incierto, desconocido y triste. La gimnasia de la soledad entraba sigilosa por los huecos del ventanal._

**_18 de agosto_**

"_**Otro jueves como los demás,**_

_**Demasiado martes, demasiado igual"**_

_La vida desde entonces brillaba con un gris opaco y silencioso. Todo cuanto me rodeaba parecía pronunciarla y echarla de menos: sus cosas en la casa, su risa en mi mente, sus marcas en mi piel, sus programas de tele y su café y sus canciones en las mañanas._

_Como un acto reflejo, involuntario, todas las noches desde aquel 18 de julio, llamaba a su celular, le preguntaba cómo estaba, le decía lo mucho que la extrañaba y… lo que la amo._

_Todas las noches un mensaje nuevo a su buzón de voz. Como un recordatorio certero, como una muestra de que allí estaría siempre, aunque ya no quisiera volver a mí._

_Esa tarde, Lita y Andrew me acompañaron en la merienda. Me anunciaron del nuevo integrante a la familia, y su intención de hacerme padrino. Me puse muy contento por ellos. La verdad es que no recibía una noticia tan linda y que me emocionara tanto desde que Serena me confesó aquella noche que también me quería…_

_¡Maldición!...Todo volvía a ella, menos ella a mí. Y yo anidaba el hueco de la desesperanza._

_Festejamos livianamente esa noche con una cena en casa de Andrew y Lita._

_Sentí como un dejá vu al recorrer nuevamente esa noche el camino por donde me había topado con Serena la primera vez._

_Llegué a casa._

_Estaba alistando todo para irme a la cama cuando el timbre sonó._

_Allí estaba de nuevamente. Hermosa y pequeña como una estrella fugaz. Con la mirada puesta en el suelo y las manos entrelazadas._

_-Serena…- pronuncié. Ella se abalanzó sobre mí con un beso, con varios besos después._

_Y mi cuerpo se dio cuenta de que quería tenerla nuevamente para mí, sentirla como la había sentido tantas veces antes de que partiera. Sí, quería explicaciones, pero ansiaba más el hecho de tenerla para mí, de sentirla mía otra vez._

_Nos hicimos uno entonces, en la alfombra cercana. La escuché pronunciar mi nombre con un jadeo que me volvía loco, la sentí acariciarme donde sólo ella había sabía que era suficiente, acaricié todo su cuerpo con desesperación y ella se apretaba más a mí._

_Frenesí. Ansiedad. Fin._

_Aunque estaba cansado no quería apartarme de ella, no. No podía imaginar si quiera un mundo donde ella no habitara._

_-Serena…_

_-Darien…- dijo ella tapando con su dedo mi boca. Besando mis labios otra vez._

_Nos quedamos en silencio._

_Se aferró a mí en un abrazo que no olvidaré. _

_El tiempo transcurrió y no sé en qué momento concilié el sueño. Sueño que había perdido desde que ella se había alejado de mí._

_El frío me despertó._

_Ella ya no estaba ahí._

_La busqué en la casa. Y aire plagado de su ausencia me dio la respuesta._

_Sobre la mesa, una nota y un objeto: una cajita musical en forma de estrella con una melodía triste que desató el nudo de mi garganta y dejó materializar el dolor con lágrimas._

_Una nota. "No me odies. Perdóname. Hasta siempre"._

_

* * *

_

De fondo podía escucharse el repiquetear de la música y el bullicio de la gente.

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,

_(Sé que piensas que no debería seguir queriéndote,)_

I'll tell you that.

_(Te diré es__to.)_

But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it

_(Pero si no lo dijera, bien, todavía lo sentiría)_

where's the sense in that?

_(¿Dónde está el sentido en eso?)_

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder

_(Te prometo que no intento hacer tu vida más difícil)_

Or return to where we were

_(O de volver a donde estábamos)_

Well I will go down with this ship

_(Bueno, me hundiré con esta nave)_

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

_(Y no levantaré las manos y me rendiré)_

There will be no white flag above my door

_(No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta)_

I'm in love and always will be

_(Estoy enamorado y siempre lo estaré)_

_Andrew seguía junto a mí, apostado en la baranda del balcón, en silencio._

_Creo que ya es hora de dejarla ir, ¿no crees?- Suspiré al escuchar la voz de mi amigo. Quizá tenía razón. Pero si quería, honestamente no podía. No podía alejarla de mi vida de un soplo como hubiera querido. No lograba si quiera imaginar una vida donde ella no volviera a ser el centro._

_Pero mi amigo, tenía razón._

Lita se asomó por el balcón y con su incipiente pancita, le dijo a Andrew que no se sentía bien, asique ni por asomo se le ocurrió a Darien detenerlo. Él la revisó a pesar de que Lita le habría advertido que era sólo un mareo.

Andrew y Lita volvieron al salón.

Darien continuó en el balcón. Un nuevo susurro del viento lo hizo estremecerse.

Los primeros acordes de la banda en el salón, lo hicieron susurrar:

-Claro que, te echo de menos y, me siento ajeno en cada paso que no estás…Claro que la casa es fría sin tu temple…Pero, te puedo dejar ir?...Serena, ¿dónde estás?

De pronto, sintió el tac tac de unos tacones, merodeando por el balcón. Darien se sintió invadido en su soledad, se bebió de un golpe el contenido del vaso. Suspiró otra vez.

Contempló por un segundo el paisaje nocturno.

-Darien…- aquella voz sonó como una brisa cálida, casi como un suspiro de sorpresa

-¡Serena!- allí estaba ella; él la encontró hermosa como siempre, pero lejos de la informalidad de la casa que habitaban juntos. Vestía un hermosa vestido de gala, con el cabello arreglado para la ocasión, con un maquillaje que resaltaba su rostro esbelto y armónico.

Darien sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Se quedó ahí parado, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, contemplándola confundido.

Serena adornaba el piso con su mirada, incapaz que sostenerla. Hasta que en un momento:

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo ella con la voz al punto de llanto.

-¿Por qué nunca me contestaste?...¿Por qué huiste así de mi?

-Darien, yo… Ya lo entenderás… Sólo, no me odies, no lo soportaría.

-¿Y qué pretendes entonces?

-Darien, por favor.

-No entiendo.

-Sólo prométeme que estarás bien.

-Sería mentirte.

-Prométemelo.- dijo ella, volviendo a Darien su mirada. Él tragó en seco. Sacudió su cabeza a modo de reprobación. Y en un movimiento intempestivo, tomó sus manos.

-¡¿Qué pretendes?...¿Qué es lo que me escondes?...Si ya no me quieres… Sólo dilo.

-No es eso…Suéltame, pueden vernos…

-¡Y a mí que me importa!- dijo molesto. Mientras mantenía firme sus manos sobre las muñecas de ella, con fuerza, con dolor.

Una voz grave entonces se expandió por el aire sorpresivamente:

-Serena, amor…¿qué sucede?

Darien soltó de golpe la mano de Serena. Inerte, incrédulo volteó la cabeza para avistar el dueño de aquella voz.

-¿Papá?

* * *

Canciones citadas:

"_Otro jueves cobarde_" (Los caballeros de la Quema y Joaquin Sabina)

"_White flag"_ (Dido)

* * *

Bueno, acá está el capítulo 17!

Perdonarán uds que no haya podido actualizar antes, es que la facultad prácticamente, me consume la vida! Jajajaja

Bueno, espero que les guste y que no dejes de hacer sus comentarios! Si?

Nos vemos! (espero que pronto)

**Brisalunar**

"_siempre nos quedará París"_


End file.
